Scarlet Knight
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Kagome finished the Shikon Jewel when she was 16, soon after her family was murdered by an unnamed man. Sesshomaru adopts her and now a year later after training her, he sends her off to Cross Academy where both a new adventure and a new love await.
1. Cross Academy

8-20-13 10:41 a.m.

Hey guys what's up!

SCARLET KNIGHT THE REVISED VERSION! YAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (It's funny that this is the last chapter I revised. xD)

Okay guys it's back and better than ever -I got that off an ad I just saw o_O- so I hope you likeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! xD

Disclaimer: I don't Own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha. This will be the only disclaimer I put on this story, so... don't turn me in! CAUSE I DON'T OWN NOTHIN!

**_Scarlet Knight_**

_I luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Cross Academy**

* * *

><p>Why don't I sum up everything before telling you my story Huh?<p>

My name is Kagome Taisho, I was once known as Kagome Higurashi before my mother, grandfather, and brother were murdered. My father died in a car crash when I was little... or so I am told.

I have a problem with remembering, when I was little something happened, something traumatic, though I have no idea what it was! It caused me to be this way, to not remember anything before the age of 7. I remember flames, their red-orange hue, dancing around me, calling for me.

I fainted and when I woke up my mother gave me a silver bracelet with a charm in the shape of a Sapphire circle with a ruby red teardrop inside it.

(it is a thin circle you know like it has something to connect the teardrop to the circle, but there is nothing around the teardrop, it just hangs in there from the top sorry can't explain that ... very well at the moment!) my mother said I could never take it off before I was 17.

I was adopted by Sesshomaru Taisho -who I knew as Inuyasha's Elder half brother in the Feudal Era.- He trained me, along with Shippo -who was all grown up and perverted like only a kitsune could be!- and I am now able to fully use and control my miko abilities along with my body.

I've been trained in martial arts, swords play, daggers, spear throwing, and if I were to continue to tell you everything I'd mastered you would probably be here all day so I will leave it at that... but if you read me doing something you do not remember me mentioning, I could do at some point... well I warned you.

Now I am being sent to a boarding school by my mean guardian because he did not want me in the other school.

I have wavy black hair with a bluish tint to it, my eyes are blue and because of my constant training my body is now toned, and I've acquired curves in all the right places.

Well anyway that's enough about me so I will be telling you my story now. Read on.

* * *

><p>It was noon on a Sunday.<p>

The sun shone brightly over a large boarding school known as Cross Academy, birds chirping merrily from the forest that surrounded it.

A sleek black limousine pulled up in front of a large gate the school would reside in. Kagome gulped as she stared out the window of that car.

She was worried about meeting the headmaster. Apparently he wasn't right in the head, but that might have meant crazy or genius.

'_Or he could even be testing his students.' _She thought miserably as she got out of the limo, thanked the driver, and began to make her wa_y _across the lawn to head into the gate.

Kagome's ears perked as she heard a slight rustle before she was tackled to the ground by a brown haired streak.

She frowned, quickly maneuvering herself to take the blunt of said fall.

Out of the bushes came a silver haired boy, whom began to walk toward them casually, his purple eyes boring into.

'_Oh no.' _Kagome groaned as the little brown haired mass started getting moving around to be more comfortable. _'I've been here not five minutes and someone's already mad at me!'_

Suddenly, the glare became an amused smirk and he chuckled. Kagome frowned starting to wonder what his problem was.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GIRLS!? You can't go spy on the Night Class Students!-" The girl on top of her started yelling, only to stop when she noticed that Kagome wasn't struggling… nor was she wearing a uniform.

Kagome let out a small cough, a blush on her cheeks. "Um… I'm Kagome Taisho… the new transfer student." She mumbled, staring into the orange brown eyes that were not an inch from her own blue.

The girl leaned back and her brunette hair lightly tickled Kagome' cheek for a moment. "Sorry Kagome-sama I didn't know...!" She turned red and a look of hopeless embarrassment appeared on her face.

Yuuki began to make her way off of Ms. Taisho, mentally berating herself as she did so. Kagome Taisho, the younger sister of the wealthiest man in the ENTIRE world, Sesshomaru Taisho. She was every Day Class girl's role model, always poised and smiling. –Although you wouldn't think it from the way the Day Class students acted around the Night Class-. Yuuki herself admired her… kind of.

Kagome chuckled, "Its okay, you appear to have your hands full with your job… making sure you keep the girls off the Night Class students." She'd heard that there was a separation, the Day Class and Night Class, but she didn't know a lot about it more than the names. "Why are the girls going after the Night Class students?" Perhaps Day Class was girls and Night Class was boys?

Zero shrugged, "They're all inhumanly beautiful and the girl's here have low self-esteem." He mumbled. "Zero." He added so quietly, Yuuki didn't even hear from his side as he offered Kagome a hand up.

'_Huh I wonder what that means. Maybe they have zero self-esteem… as in none at all. That's just sad.' _Kagome watched Yuuki stare ahead of her in a trance at the mention of the Night Class before she blushed and seemed to come out of it. "Come on, we'll take you to the headmaster." She chirped, going ahead.

The boy next to her rolled his eyes, "She's fallen in love with one of them." He explained when he noticed Kagome casting his 'sister' a confused look.

Kagome's eye softened, _'He probably likes her.' _"Who's the lucky guy?" She asked as Yuuki disappeared.

"His name is Kaname. He's a real low life; I wouldn't get involved with him in any way if I were you."

Kagome nodded silently, _'Kaname huh? Interesting name, but I've heard it somewhere before… guess I'll have to ask Sesshomaru later.'_

They'd finally come to a large wooden door with the Cross family crest inscribed on it. The boy looked at her smirking slightly, "Prepare yourself."

Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless and he opened the door. The first thing Kagome saw was the giant window… and from there she just wasn't paying attention. _'The view from here is amaz-'_

"Chairman." Zero called, "This is the new student Kagome Taisho."

Kagome blinked turning to look at Yuuki, who was standing next to Mr. Cross, she was giving her a smile… Kagome made sure to smile back.

The headmaster rose quietly and Kagome took in his features. Tall,long straw colored hair in a high ponytail and soft hazel eyes hidden behind square glasses. _'He looks the the general definition of a'father''_

Headmaster Cross smiled as if he could read her thoughts, "I'm Kaien Cross, the headmaster of this Academy." His voice was a quiet baritone and Kagome found herself relaxing against her better judgement. He paused for a second, "At your father's recommendation you have been put in the Night Class, your dorm present is Kaname Kuran."

He paused again, "I believe you are aware that Vampires exist?" Kagome nodded. "Then you also know that the Night Class is made up of vampires. "

Kagome froze, "No sir, I didn't."

The two who had brought her here were still frozen in shock at the knowledge that she was aware of vampires.

Kagome smiled slightly, "You know…" She started, her voice slightly irritated, "A polite person would have told me their name by now."

Kaien chuckled, "This is my daughter Yuuki and my son, Zero." His eyes quickly became large black stars and he rushed in to get a hug from the unsuspecting Yuuki –whom was, unfortunately for her, still beside him-. Kagome heard a muttered "Not your son" from behind her.

'_Okay maybe my 'non-weird' first impression was incorrect.' _Kagome decided nervously.

"Um…headmaster…" Yuuki murmured, trying to break free of the hug without offending him.

Said man's crestfallen expression stopped her mid struggle. "I told you, call me Father!" He bawled as Yuuki finally got away and he ran forward to hug her again.

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh when Yuuki –now prepared- sidestepped his attempt and he fell flat on his face.

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh when she sidestepped his attempt and he fell flat on his face. He sniffled as he got up. "Now why don't we get back to business." He said in a hoarse voice, before he transformed back to how he was when she came in.

Kagome stood in shock seeing him change emotions so quickly. "All the students in the Night Class are vampires... except you. My children are guardians here meant to protect humans and now Miko's from harm, so don't go giving them or your dorm president any trouble." He said sternly, his voice having mysteriously turned back too normal.

"Sesshomaru said you could protect yourself and normal studies would just bore you, and that is why he recommended... commanded actually that you be put in the Night Class. However, please refrain from hurting students unless absolutely necessary or they challenge you."

Kagome nodded.

The headmaster smiled sweetly. "Here's your uniform." He handed her an outfit similar to Yuuki's and Zero's except instead of all black and a little white, it was all white with a little black.

"Now there is a room you can change in over there." Kaien pointing to a door and practically shoving her out of the room to change.

_'He probably wants to speak to them alone.'_ She guessed slipping out of her clothes after she had shut the door.

(She's wearing a blue blouse and a black frilled skirt that goes just below her knees. Complete with black boots that reach about an inch under where her skirt ends.) and changed into the white uniform. (I won't describe it because I'm guessing you've seen it before and besides I said it was White and black :P)

Walking swiftly back into the room in time to hear the headmaster say. "...just keep an eye on her okay? I don't want the students tormenting her because she's the only human Night Class student." And to see them nod.

She closed the door behind her and pretended she didn't hear anything.

"So Headmaster who's going to show me to where the Night Class dorms are? Or do you want me to find them myself?" She asked innocently.

Kaien chuckled and she heard Zero mutter. "It might turn out the other way around Kaien."

"My daughter Yuuki will show you to the dorms and your Dorm President will escort you to your room." He nodded to Yuuki who in turn smiled at Kagome and beckoned her to follow.

They both ran out of the headmaster's office and headed to the Night Dormitories.

"Okay so just to warn you... these guys are... very handsome, Aido is a cocky jerk so don't let him take advantage of you. Kay?" Kagome nodded. "Good let's go in." They went in the first gate and headed for the second.

The guard let them in after a glance at Kagome knowing she was the new transfer student.

The doors opened with a haunted squeal and dramatic music started playing out of nowhere. Kagome shivered. "Enter." The guard boomed. "Creepy... that will take some getting used to."

Yuuki nodded in agreement. "I know I've been going in and out of her for over four years and I still get creeped out just walking in!"

The girls walked into the dorm quietly. When they walked in the whole gang was there. (Rima, Aido, Senri, Ruka, Seiren, Kain, Kaname, Takuma) Kaname stared at Yuuki and Kagome with his usual bored expression, while Kagome's eyes widened in shock. _'Sesshomaru has me betrothed to that man!'_

Sesshomaru had been trying to get Kagome betrothed and he had finally decided that it was this man she would marry.

Kaname Kuran.

How could she have forgotten his name! Of course he just had to be here!

She noticed Kaname's eyes slightly widen, and he sniffed the air, turning to growl at her. Before a slight smirk settled on his features, which got wider to show his teeth.

"Kaname!" Yuuki said happily, but in a kind of confused way. "Why did you growl at Kagome? Did she do something wrong?"

Kagome was sheet white, you could practically see the horror radiating off of her._ '"__** Kagome I think he will be the perfect match for you and he might be able to keep that temper of yours under control."**_She thought bitterly.

_'"__**It is only right after all the suffering it has put my ears through. Anyway don't worry about the Academy Kagome there won't be any pure-bloods there so if anyone attacks you, you will be able to defeat them."**__ Bull crap Sesshomaru!'_

"No she didn't, her scent was just a surprise."

Yuuki smiled, "Oh that's to be expected, it's not every day a Miko gets into the Night Class right?"

Kagome coughed, wanting to be out of this situation as soon as possible. "SO….um Yuuki… who's taking me to my dorm?" She dreaded the answer as soon as the question came out.

"I am, Miss Taisho. After all, I'm your Dorm President." Kaname half smiled at the terrorized expression on her face.

Kagome sighed again, _'Sesshomaru I swear I'll get you for this.' _She thought vengefully as she followed Kaname up the staircase.

* * *

><p>00000000000000000000000<p>

* * *

><p>i luv niki4444<p>

This chapter is MOSTLY revised. As in "Eventually my eyes started hurting so I couldn't keep revising the story and instead just corrected spelling errors."

Non revised: The Intro. Most of the ending.

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


	2. Making Enemies

8-19-2013 11:28 p.m.

_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every part of my body is broken too._

_-Chloe Woodward_

**_Scarlet Knight_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 2: Making Enemies**

* * *

><p>Kagome followed carefully as Kaname lead her up the stairs and across halls, taking note of every detail in the extravagant building and preparing to run back to where there were witnesses at any time.<p>

She didn't feel safe, for the first time since she had gotten back for the Feudal Era and found her family dead. She was scared.

They had been walking for at least 10 minutes before Kaname finally stopped outside a pair of double doors.

"You are right across from my room... at your father's request I imagine. It would seem you were wrong... about being right Kagome."

He reached forward swiftly wrapping one arm around her waist while the other snaked between her breasts to grab her shoulder, (Like he did with Shizuka) and wrapped one of his legs in a way that had both of hers pinned.

With a few simple steps, and a few seconds, Kagome Taisho was completely immobilized. There was absolutely no way for her to escape Kaname.

"Why is it Sesshomaru did not tell me you were a Miko?" Kagome shrugged, well half shrugged.

Kaname's arm in turn tightened around her shoulder and he pushed her against a nearby wall... hard. "Why do you think he did not inform me?"

Kagome could hardly believe he had reacted in such a way yet did not have a trace of anything, but indifference in his voice.

_'Stoic idiot! How could he be so upset and angry to treat me as he is and not show it in even his aura! This must be why Sesshomaru liked his so much!'_

"I am beginning to believe it was because Sesshomaru wanted you to beat me half to death trying to find out!"

"Hn."

"Of Course!" She muttered in exasperation.

Kaname raised a pencil thin eyebrow. "Explain yourself."

She rolled her eyes, which of course resulted on him again tightening his hold on her shoulder until she could barely breathe from the constriction to her chest and his fingers dug into her arm drawing blood.

His fingers continued to dig further and further into her arm painfully until at last she yelled. "Stop!" When he hesitated she hurriedly explained.

"Sesshomaru would never make me marry someone he didn't approve of." She flinched when his hand started digging into her skin again.

He obviously wanted more of an explanation. "And that means he would want a model of himself."

She heard Kaname's slight sigh from behind her and felt him slowly removing his hand from her arm and when he kept the hand on her wound gently after he had finished.

"I am flattered that you would compare me to him. However, I wish you would refrain from doing so ever again." Kaname said while making sure Kagome understood the hidden message by squeezing her shoulder.

_'If you compare me to anyone again that arm will be the least of your worries.'_ Kagome nodded silently remembering what Sesshomaru had said.

**"He might be able to keep that temper of your under control, it is only right after all the suffering you have put my ears through!" **

He wanted this to happen.

He knew Kaname would be here and had most likely asked Kaname to go hard on her and keep her temper in check! _'That jerk! I can't believe he would do something like this! He betrayed me!'_

Kaname was quietly wondering what was going on inside that head of hers, and of course trying to restrain himself as he fought the instinct to taste the delicious blood that was slowly traveling down her arm and dripping from her fingertips to the white tile floor.

_'Someone will have to clean that up.'_ A small part of his mind registered absently. It smelled like heaven... he would have to remember to drink some after he mated her... yes, he would agree to the betrothal if only to taste that blood.

And he did not even have to worry that his children would not be pure bloods. Kagome was a Miko and Kaname was convinced his children would just be that much more powerful because of it.

Besides she was a curious girl. Here, she was having absolutely no control of her fate as he could kill her without a moment's notice and yet she had not fully submitted to him.

He had run her shoulder through to the bone, and she had yet to cry out. Kaname was interrupted from his musings when the girl he was thinking about growled and pulled against his arms.

"Let me go please, I wish to inspect my quarters." Kaname easily spotted the barely concealed lie, but decided to let it go. It wouldn't do for his fiancée to hate him completely... In fact...

He might need every chance to get on the wild cat's good side that he could get. "I assure you that I've requested you have the best rooms the Night Dormitories have to offer."

She stared at him for a second. "So... you will not, let me see my room?"

He inwardly sweat dropped. _'It didn't work.'_ "Come" He opened the door and waved her in.

Holding the door open for her as she went by. Kagome looked around her surroundings slowly, analyzing it. And she had to say Kaname was right! It was gorgeous!

_'Speaking of which what did he mean back there? He acted like him saying it was nice was all the information I needed! Like I'd just trust him like that.'_ Though she did have to concede it was nice of him to 'request' her rooms or whatever.

Her room resembled the Chairman's office in a lot of ways, the same colors, the same huge window in the back, but instead of the big desk Chairman Cross had Kagome had two leather couches and six chairs in the middle of the room.

They were set up so they faced each other, sideways from the window. One couch facing another and three chairs next to each of the couches.

And instead of peach colored curtains hers were a baby blue.

There was a pure white bookcase to the left of the room, completely filled. And there are two more doors in the room one next to the bookcase, the other was directly across from it, but on the right.

_'The bathroom and the bedroom.'_ Kagome registered.

Kaname was starting to get the feeling he was overstaying his welcome... "Come down after you are settled." He said before promptly leaving, but making sure to close the door quietly behind him.

Kagome's eye twitched. "It's like he knew that I wanted to ask him how big this place was! Leaving before I could even ask!" She muttered, before walking to into the door on the right.

Finding as she had predicted, this was in fact the bedroom. _'What is it with this place and windows?'_ she wondered as she again saw the giant window that took up most of her far bedroom wall.

She knew she would see a full moon out of it that night... _'Maybe the vampires want to spy on the werewolves?'_

_'Why is there a window like this in every room? Guess I'll never know...' _She sighed. _'Better not be one in the bathroom or I'm out of this place!'_

She looked around her room. _'Again with the white! I need to add some color to this place.' _

Even the sheets were white. _'... But how did the limo driver know to put my stuff in this room?' _She glanced around.

She almost groaned as she started unpacking her clothes and putting them away in drawers.

'Life just cannot be easy for me can it?'

* * *

><p>The rumors had already begun when Yuuki got back...<p>

It was horrible. Everyone wanted to meet Kagome Taisho in person! Usually she found the Day Class boys tolerable –mostly-, but that was before they heard the news.

It was stupid how everyone was reacting! Stupid hair flips. Stupid girl talk. Stupid shoving in line waiting for the Night Class or more importantly Kagome Taisho outside the gate!

"Stay back!" Yuuki yelled._ 'I've met her and she would hate how you are all acting!'_

"So what is she like Yuuki?" One girl asked. "I mean you did get to meet her, didn't? So what's the problem? Are you so self-absorbed that you think no one, but you has the right to meet Kagome-sama? Well you are wrong! Everyone in this school has just as much of a right as you Yuuki Cro-"

"Oh shut up." Zero said coming out of nowhere. The girl's eyes went wide as she turned around and faced Zero's furious scowl.

"Z-Ze-Zero! I dd-di-di-d-d-n't kn-kn-know you were cc-cccc-coo-oom-mmi-nggg TODAY!"

The girl ran away crying. And the others of her gang used the excuse of trying to 'help their friend' to as far away from Zero as possible.

Yuuki turned and smiled at Zero. "Thanks Zero I really appreciate it."

Said boy rolled his eyes. "Yuuki it's easily avoidable. Just do what I told you the last time. Do not let them talk. Interrupt them and all you will have to do is hold them back."

She pouted. "Zero I already told you I cannot interrupt them! That would be mean! Besides where were you huh? Skipping shifts again! This whole confrontation could have been avoided if you weren't so lazy!" She yelled punching him.

"Wha? HEY! I just saved you and you are acting like this! YOU DO NOT DO THIS TO KANAME!" He shouted shoving her forward.

"Hey look guys they are fighting!" A girl whispered.

Another girl nodded "Lets sneak past them!" She suggested.

They all rushed forward. "HEY!" We yelled as we shot forward to intercept the 'criminals'

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!" Someone yelled.<p>

Kagome groaned. "What is it?"

"You have to accompany me to class. Kagome is it?"

Kagome got up and rubbed her eyes.

She had just planned to sit down and take a little nap, but it must have been much longer after all when that boy -...what was his name Takuma? - had come and given her some extra uniforms he had told her classes did not start until 7p.m. and it had been 3p.m. so there was no way she had just been there for a few minutes.

Kagome opened her eyes and found a pair of stunning aquamarine eyes was watching her. She blushed finding it hard to force her eyes to stop staring at the unusual color.

_'How can his eyes be that bright?' _She examined him further to find he had blond hair. _'Like Takuma'_ She thought. And he seemed to be rather curious about her if she was reading his aura correctly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do I have something on my face?" She asked getting up and walking over to her dresser, which had a mirror and a comb on top, and she started running the brush through her ebony locks not wanting bed hair.

"Um... no I was just curious. What is a human doing as a Night Class student?" The boy asked. She glanced out of the corner of her eye not even bothering to turn her head.

"I can defend myself. Therefore, boundaries between our races are not needed with me." She turned around and sat on her dresser.

"Now are you going to tell me your name or am I supposed to call you Vampire all night?" She watched the boy's eyes widen then narrow.

"What about you? You yourself have yet to answer my own question. You are Kagome if I am not mistaken?"

She nodded.

"My name is Honabusa, Aido. That will be Hanabusa-sama to you." She tilted her head at him.

"I think I will call you Aido." She then skipped out of the room before he could reply.

"Hey!" He called after her.

"This is your room; you cannot just let a male be the last one in your room. I could leave the door unlocked and come back later to devour you! Or rape you! Careless human."

She turned to him and clasped her hands together in mock despair. "Oh Father! Please cleanse me of my sin!" She cried taking his hands.

Aido grinned sadistically. "Well if you insist..."

Kagome hit him on the head. "HENTAI!"

Aido pouted. "Oh come on you are the one that offered."

Kagome rolled her eyes and started muttering about stupid Hentai's taking everything too seriously.

As they finally made it down the stairs Kagome noticed irritation on the face of a girl with light brown eyes and light brownish blond hair.

The girl glared at her causing her to instantly lock onto her.

_'Hm... well well it would seem she's the jealous type.'_ Kagome thought reading the girl's aura. _'I wonder if Kaname knows he has a secret admirer. Probably... and he's probably taking advantage of the poor thing.'_

Kagome was watching the girl sympathetically when Aido suddenly piped up. "So why was it we had the pleasure of smelling your delicious blood Kagome?" He asked with that entirely curious aura... Kagome almost told him.

Almost.

Kagome was not about to tell anyone Kaname had beaten her up a little bit. She would get him for it on her own time.

Both Kaname **and **Sesshomaru.

"Aido leave the girl alone." A boy with orange hair said in a bored tone.

Kagome read his aura. _'He seems kind of cool.'_ She thought watching him intently.

Then, finally when no one said anything she sighed and asked. "So are any of you going to volunteer your names?" All eyes immediately snapped to her face.

Which Kagome was trying to make look as innocent as possible.

Dang it.

She had lost that ability sometime after she had begun staying with Sesshomaru.

She watched as they all turned to Kaname, who nodded.

She restrained the impulse to sweat drop _'You really are top dog here aren't you Kaname?'_

The guy with the orange hair said. "I'm Akatsuki, Kain."

Aido grinned at her. "He is my cousin, isn't that right Kain."

Said boy glanced over at the overly cheerful Aido. "Unfortunately."

The jealous girl growled out. "Souen, Ruka." spitefully.

Kagome turned to a boy with dark red hair, who in return stared at her with a bored expression.

"Senri Shiki." He replied not caring to put his last name in front of his first. She smiled at him gratefully. _'Maybe not everyone here will be completely formal.'_

Then again she could hear her screaming fans outside. So they'd be pretty casual. Kagome's eyes widened as a thought occurred to her, _'What will I do? Can I talk to them or is Night Class and Day Class interaction forbidden?! Who cares I will greet whoever I want to!'_. She then turned to the person in the room she did not know the name of.

The girl stared at her with the same bored expression Senri had. Before... "Pocky?" She asked holding a stick out for Kagome to take.

In response Kagome's eyes lit up and she squealed taking a stick happily.

The girl looked ready to laugh. "I am Rima Touya." She greeted. Kagome grinned at her. "I'm..."

"OHMEGOSH ITS KAGOME TAISHO!" Kagome froze turning around slowly to see the girl that everyone in the room was staring at. The teenage girl ran up to Kagome started jumping up and down.

"Will you sign my forehead Kagome-sama!" The girl asked over excitedly.

Looking at Kagome with large starry eyes... who could turn her down. "Um... sure. Your name is ...?"

The girl looked ready to faint when she asked. "I'm Izumi Yanagi! Your BIGGEST fan!"

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really that's so sweet! Anyway where did you want me to sign that?"

"Forehead!" Izumi squealed. Kagome leaned over and signed her name on the girl's forehead. "There ya go! Now go have fun kay!"

She looked around at the other Night Class students as if making sure they could not hear her when she knew they could.

"I have to stay in this boring place! All Day. You are soooo lucky to be able to go to Day Class! It's where ALL the cool people go. I mean Kaname Kuran is in this class. You know it's a bad class when he's there!"

She could actually feel the glare of the students behind her, and they were all staring at her.

Every. Single. One. Even Rima who had been nice enough to give her Pocky was currently giving her the death glare.

Izumi nodded to Kagome eccentrically before shooting out of the door and Kagome was sure she heard Yuuki yelling at her. Kagome turned around to face the glares asking innocently. "What?"

Ruka growled at her. "Why you..."

"Silence." Kaname interrupted.

Ruka stared at said man in pure disbelief. "But she..."

"I told you to be quiet." Kaname murmured before turning to Kagome. "Really?" He asked. "Kagome you have every right to be mad at me, but what was the point of crushing the dreams of one of my adoring fans?"

Kagome stared at him in shock. "... How did you make this about you?" She finally asked incredulously.

Kaname shrugged. "The same way you could catch flies while gawking at me."

Kagome's eyes flashed as she glared at Kaname. _'This is the second time today he has dared to humiliate me! First upstairs and now here... If I wish to keep my honor intact I must...'_ Kagome straightened her back. _'Challenge him.'_

"Normally if someone had the audacity to say something like that to me..." She started. "... They would be dead right now. But seeing how we have our special little circumstance I think I will settle for beating you to a bloody stump."

Kagome walked forward slowly and deliberately.

Kaname sighed. "Now now Kagome we do not want a repeat of what happened upstairs do we?"

"What happened upstairs?" Aido asked curiously.

Kagome scoffed. "Oh please! I had a thousand ways to get out of that and kill you at every moment."

Kaname stared at her indifferently though his mind was in fact reeling at the information that she could have actually escaped his perfect technique.

"Then why did you not do so?" Kagome shrugged.

"I saw no reason. Sesshomaru would have kicked my butt because you did not commit the act in public therefor my pride was only slightly bruised... though he could very well be just as angry because I did here…"

The girl stopped walking toward him in favor of putting a finger on her chin and taping lightly in thought.

Ruka growled at her. "What business do you have deciding when you should or should not attack Kaname?"

Kagome stared at the girl she had now nicknamed 'pest' in disbelief and snorted softly in a very unlady like fashion. "You really do not understand? I would have thought the great Kaname would have boasted about his catch."

She looked at Kaname. "Maybe there is still a little humanity in the blood sucking monster after all." She added dismissively barely even paying attention to him anymore.

Suddenly a ringtone started playing and a girl started singing. "You can't let him in your heart, that's how you get scars, that's how you get scarred."

Kagome picked answered her cell phone before it could go any further.

"Hello, Kagome Taisho speaking." She said in an indifferent voice.

_"Kagome."_ Sesshomaru's voice replied softly. _"I imagine by now Kuran has humiliated you at least once..."_

"Twice." She corrected offhandedly.

She could almost see Sesshomaru roll his amber eyes at her with a small smirk on his face.

_"Alright then, twice, but you cannot kill him."_

"I would not do such a thing! I will just hurt him... a lot."

Sesshomaru actually sighed. _"Kagome do not harm the boy. If I find out you have laid even one finger on him..."_

He trailed off ominously letting Kagome imagine what would happen.

She nodded. "Yeah ... ok I understand." She whispered.

The vampires eyed her curiously because even they with their advanced hearing could not make out what Sesshomaru was saying, not even Kaname...

_"And"_ Sesshomaru added as an afterthought. _"I am sure you have already challenged him. Am I correct?" _

He was not really asking the question because he was always right.

"Yes sir." Kagome whispered.

Making the vampires even more curious as they heard the small voice that sounded like a scared child coming from the headstrong girl they had only just met.

None of them had known the girl very long (hence the just met ;P) , but they could all tell she had a hard time swallowing her pride like she was.

Her stance practically screamed. 'I am scared!' and Kaname came to the conclusion whomever she was talking to he did not like.

_'She looks like Yuuki did before I saved her from that vampire.' _He thought.

_"Well then I want you to apologize for your insolence."_ Sesshomaru replied harshly, he would normally condone her on her actions, but this was her future fiancée.

Kagome actually flinched. "But... Sesshomaru-sama he..."

"Silence. I need not hear your excuses. Apologize or you will be thrown from my family... Miko."

Kagome fell to her knees with a mixture of shock and despair, choking back the sob that was building in her throat.

She bowed her head in submission. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." She murmured as the line went dead.

She turned to the vampires head lowered in a show of respect.

Of course the real reason she did so was to hide the tears that were slowly seeping out of her eyes. _'He called me Miko... he actually called me Miko.'_

" I apologize... I have been only rash and rude towards you. Gomen." She bowed to the vampires before turning away.

"Kagome." Kaname called out as she was about to walk away -classes were the last thing on her mind- "Who was that?" He asked his hearing not being sharp enough to catch the name that had fallen from her lips several times during the conversation.

-She lowered her voice in respect for Sesshomaru- Kagome paused. "Sesshomaru-sama." She finally replied.

"Does he normally make you cry?" Aido asked appearing before her and grabbing her arm when she was about to escape.

"I am not crying." She retorted in that bored voice she tended to use when she was afraid someone would see through her mask.

Though on the inside the urge to start blubbering like a baby was almost overwhelming, only because of her training with Sesshomaru was she able to suppress her emotion. Of course the other part –the very ANGRY part- was fighting just as hard to get out.

"Then what pray tell is this?" Aido questioned as he wiped away her tears.

Kagome huffed slapping his hand away. "Do not touch me." She spat, surrendering to her inner demon who was growling furiously.

"I cannot believe that Rat Bastard!" Kagome screamed so loud most of the vampires including Kain jumped up half a foot.

"What did Fluffy do now Kagome?" Kagome turned when she heard the familiar voice.

Stunned to see the easily recognizable red hair held up in a high ponytail by a white hair tie, that was reaching all the way down to his lower back.

The boy was wearing the white and black uniform of a Night Class student... "Shippo?" She whispered so hesitantly it actually sounded like a question.

"Hey mom." He grinned at her showing off pearly white fangs. "Been a while huh?"

Kagome snorted. "So this is where you have been! You did not even say goodbye before heading off to school!" She complained, her lower lip jutting out slightly in a small pout.

"I knew there was something fishy going on when Sesshomaru said you would actually be attending school instead of skipping."

Shippo snickered. "I had hoped you would catch on!" He said delightedly, then got very serious.(2)

"Now Kagome what did Fluffy-sama do?" Saying the nickname because he knew it gave Kagome a secret sense of pride, after all her son was probably the only person in the world that had the nerve to insult the stoic lord.

She shrugged. "The usual. He said I was ignorant, made me apologize, threatened to disown me, called me Miko..."

"WHAT!" Shippo interrupted. "How dare that rat bastard!"

Kagome gasped. "Shippo! How many times do I have to tell you..." "Ya ya 'Foul language is never the answer to our problems!' if It is not the answer then why did I catch you using the exact same words?"

Kagome shrugged. "I am not my own mother now am I?"

"But mo..."

"Shippo."

"Sorry Mother..." He groaned.

Aido's eyes bore into them a slack jaw adorning his flawless face. "You are a MOM! But how! When! Why?"

Kaogme stared at him slightly amused. "Pretty simple actually I just..."

"I do not want to know!" Aido interrupted.

Shippo snorted. "I am adopted dumbass!"

"Shippo!"

"Sorry mom."

Kagome sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Shippo shrugged. "How should I know you are the mother here. Speaking of which it's one of my responsibilities as your son to kill that...man" He muttered, changing his choice of words when he caught his mother's glare. "... How dare he!"

Aido was now completely mystified. "Wait what was it that she said that..." "

He called her 'Miko'!"

"She is a miko!" Aido reminded him.

Shippo shook his head. "You misunderstand."

"Then stop speaking in riddles and help me understand."

Shippo growled slightly at the hidden threat in Aido's voice, but decided to respond anyway. "Very well. A long time ago Sesshomaru always called Kagome 'Miko', but decided that as long as he respected her he would call her either Kagome or Imouto. So by calling her miko..."

Aido's eyes widened in realization."He basically told her he did not have any respect for her!" Aido finished.

Shippo nodded. "Correct."

Aido then turned to Kagome. "Um.. I am sorry…"

Kagome shook her head. "I knew it would happen someday." She sighed rolling her eyes. "Fluff-butt loves doing the unexpected and it's just so..." Takuma suddenly rushed in.

"Guys we need to go! Do you want to be late for your first day dear?" He asked turning to Kagome. "Oh hey Shippo." He added seeing said boy.

"It's been a while since I actually saw you... do you not have a thing against being recognized?" Shippo just shrugged not caring in the least.

"Nice reputation you have around here." Kagome acknowledged her brown eyes twinkling.

The praise making her son blush scarlet. Shippo grinned. "Yeah it took a while to get it through their little heads. So what have you been up to?"

Kagome shrugged. "You know Fluffy-sama doesn't like change so... we've been doing pretty much what we were doing when you were there."

Shippo groaned. "Seriously you know mom, I kind of feel sorry for you. After all, political meetings, photo shoots, acting careers, galas! And most been terrible without me there. I mean who else would mess up any of those things? Definitely not those little guys in black suits at the office!"

Kagome laughed." Well, I always had to attend afterwards genius! The only thing you succeeded in doing was making him reschedule and pissing him off!"

Shippo shrugged "But you still love me!"

Kagome snorted." I'm your mother. I have to love you!"

"No you don't! Face it; you love me because you love me. So do you plan on getting the class even remotely on time?"

Kagome groaned "Don't remind me!"

She then looked back at the other Night Class students behind her. "You guys coming? Or will I have to wait for you all day?!" She inquired.

Aido snorted "Oh please Takuma was the one that suggested it! You're such a know it all!"

Kagome shrugged. "But you still love me!" She sang.

Shippo burst out laughing, while he said sarcastically, "Of course they do mom!"

Kagome pouted, "AW! Doesn't anyone love me?"

Shippo shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Let's just go already." Kain interrupted before the mother and son could begin bickering again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i luv niki4444 <em>**

**_THE REEDITED VERSION! _**

**_I luv niki has not changed any of the original thingys -words whatever- except to improve spelling and grammar errors. Believe me she'll revise it later._**

HIYA! xD It's here it's here!

**_Love Always_**

**_~Niki_**


	3. Curiousity Kills the Cat

_**Scarlet Knight **_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 3: Curiousity Kills the Cat**

* * *

><p>Before any of them could move there was a puff of smoke that temporarily blinded all of them.<p>

Shippo coughed slightly looking behind him. "Umm... yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen." He chuckled nervously, as the rest of the Night Class students watched him curiously. "Do you see Kagome anywhere?"

"Where is she?" Kaname asked, his eyes fixed on Shippo's form.

Shippo chuckled. "She's righ-"

A little girl came out from behind him. "Wow!" She squealed. "You're pretty!" She pointed at Rima. "Kagome wishes she could be pretty like that."

Shippo slapped his head. "Kagome! Get away from her!"

The seven year old blinked, staring at Shippo, before she giggled. "Kagome's telling Tou-san!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Kagome, stop being a child."

"KAGOME'S TELLING DADDY THAT ANIKI'S A MEANIE HEAD!"

Shippo whined like a kicked puppy. "Gome! Please don't say that to Sesshomaru!" His cell phone went off abruptly.

"Who's that Aniki?"

Shippo sighed. "Let me look first Ka-"

"STOP PICKING ON KAGOME!" The little girl glared at him cutely.

Shippo once again sighed, picking up, "Hello?"

_"Did she change?"_

"Sesshomaru! Thank Kami! Kagome, daddy's on the phone!"

_"Brat! Don- Hello Kagome."_

Kagome grinned from ear to ear. "Daddy, you called!"

_"Yes, Kagome."_

She tilted her head to the side, her face contorting into a cute pout. "What's wrong? Didn't daddy call to talk to Kagome?"

_"... Give the phone to Kaname, I'll talk to you after Kagome."_

Kagome bit her lip, running over to Shipp -who was trying to escape- and tugged on his pant's leg. "Aniki who is Ka-na-me?"

Shippo leaned down so Kagome could see his finger and pointed at Kaname. "The boy with the brown hair."

She gulped, looking around nervously. "Does Kagome have to give it to him?"

Shippo sweat dropped. "Yes, you do, and stop talking in third person!"

She grumbled, but walked slowly and shyly up to Kaname, handing it to him, before... "You're really tall." She replied, looking up at him innocently.

Kaname glared down at her before saying, "Hn. Sesshomaru what is it now?"

_"Do you see that cute little girl?"_

"What about her?"

_"If she isn't that happy when you're married... I'll kill you."_

Kaname froze, glancing down at the little girl who was now humming in excitement.

"Daddy told Kagome that he's really busy, he never comes to visit Kagome. That's why when he calls its extra special." She was telling Rima, who had smiled down at the little girl, offering her pocky, which was quickly gobbled down. "Nummy! Thank you pretty lady!"

Ruka huffed, glaring at the little girl despite her cute appearance. _'I'm not buying that look.'_

Kagome turned to her, and looked with widened eyes, before tugging on Rima's sock. "Look pretty lady! There's another pretty lady!" She looked between them as if it was a huge dilemma.

Then, after a few moments of consideration, her eyes brightened as she came up with a brilliant idea. "Pretty lady, Kagome will call you Pocky lady! And that pretty lady-" She pointed at Ruka. "-Can be blond lady! And that pretty lady!-" This time she pointed at Seiren. "-Can be Silent Lady!"

Aido grinned approaching her. "What about me?" He leaned down so his face was right in front of hers. "What are you gonna call me?"

Kagome bit her lip shyly, her brow furrowing. "Kagome thinks she needs to talk to daddy before she can remember the name..."

Kaname smirked. "I see what you mean."

_"Good, I want the older Kagome to be just like that."_

Kaname almost widened his eyes. Almost. "You expect me to-"

_"I expect you to make my daughter as happy as she is capable of being. Yes, that is what I expect. Now give the phone back to her."_

"What if I don't marry her?"

_"You will."_ Sesshomaru sounded amused. _"You would be a fool to refuse this agreement."_

Kaname froze, "I know. Kagome, your father wishes to speak with you."

Kagome took the phone from his outstretched hand, still trying to figure out what to call Aido. "Daddy, what do you call men who like little kids?"

_"Pedophile."_

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Mr. Blondy, Kagome will call you Mr. P...Daddy how do you pronounce that word?"

"Ped-o-phile. Pedo for short."

Kagome grinned. "Kagome will call you Mr. Pedo!"

Aido groaned and muttered, "My name's Aido."

"What was that Mr. Pedo?"

_"Kagome try to concentrate."_

Kagome returned her attention to the little device in her hand. "Daddy, when are you coming to visit Kagome?"

_"I'll come visit you tomorrow."_ Sesshomaru said, a hint of amusement in his normally stoic voice.

Kagome bit lip uncertainly. "Promise daddy?"

_"As long as you behave... and talk like a normal being I will come visit you."_

"Normal being?"

_"Honestly, Kagome you're worse than your mother when it comes to talking. Refer to yourself as I and me instead of she and her or Kagome."_

Kagome bit her lip, before nodding her head fearsomely. "Ka- I accept your conditions daddy!"

_"Good girl."_ With that the phone was hung up.

Kain had grown tired of the nonsense. "Hey are we ready to go or what?"

Shippo looked at Kagome doubtfully. "I don't think we'll be able to take the twerp with us."

A deadly glare was sent in Shippo's direction. "What did you just call K- me?"

Shippo snorted. "K-me? I think you left out the 'Ago' in your name."

"Shut it! I can go to... where are we going?"

Kain sighed, running a hand through his hair, distracting Kagome. "School... why are you staring at me kid?"

"... You have really pretty hair." Kagome ran up to him and jumped, giving him no other option but to catch her, and began to mess with his hair. "How can it be such a pretty color?"

Kain sighed again. "How should I know?"

Kagome bit her lip, which was now swollen from all her nibbling. "Did you... Aniki what is that word?"

"Dye?" Shippo asked, just as confused as she was.

"YES! Did you dye your hair mister?"

Kagome was smiling happily, believing she'd discovered the source of his amazing hair until- "No. I was born with it this way, now are we going to school or what?"

Takuma wagged a finger. "Yes, Ms. Taisho you wouldn't want to be late on your first day!"

Kagome's eyes brightened even more. "Mister... your voice is like bells! How can you have such a pretty voice?"

Takuma smiled modestly. "Now, now Kagome! I'm sure my voice isn't that..." His eyes widened as she leaped from Kain's arms into his own. "... Exciting."

Kagome started examining his throat. "Oi! Aniki, how do you change your voice?"

"You can't!" Shippo said, a sweat drop developing on his usually carefree face.

Kagome bit her lip again. "But then... how do you have such a pretty voice?"

Shippo cleared his throat. "Okay, Kagome! Newsflash, look at my hair!" Kagome gasped as she turned to see his hair. "It's such a p-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a pretty color. Now I want you to remember Sesshomaru's voice."

Kagome blinked. "He has a really pretty voice..."

"Exactly, now is your fascination over?"

"...and pretty hair..."

Shippo frowned, "Kagome?"

"...and he's-"

"Kagome, I've heard his qualities from fan girls often enough, now are we DONE here?" Shippo asked, his frown deepening, and eyebrows furrowed into a scowl.

"Yes Aniki."


	4. Combo Chaos

_I have a woman's body and a child's emotions._

_-Elizabeth Taylor_

_Every child is an artist. The problem is how to remain an artist once we grow up._

_-Pablo Picasso_

_I have a very strict gun control policy: if there's a gun around, I want to be in control of it._

_-Clint Eastwood_

**_Scarlet Knight_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 3: Combo Chaos**

* * *

><p>Before any of them could move there was a puff of smoke that temporarily blinded all of them.<p>

Shippo coughed slightly looking behind him. "Umm... yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen." He chuckled nervously, as the rest of the Night Class students watched him curiously. "Do you see Kagome anywhere?"

"Where is she?" Kaname asked, his eyes fixed on Shippo's form.

Shippo chuckled. "She's righ-"

A little girl came out from behind him. "Wow!" She squealed. "You're pretty!" She pointed at Rima. "Kagome wishes she could be pretty like that."

Shippo slapped his head. "Kagome! Get away from her!"

The seven year old blinked, staring at Shippo, before she giggled. "Kagome's telling Tou-san!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Kagome, stop being a child."

"KAGOME'S TELLING DADDY THAT ANIKI'S A MEANIE HEAD!"

Shippo whined like a kicked puppy. "Gome! Please don't say that to Sesshomaru!" His cell phone went off abruptly.

"Who's that Aniki?"

Shippo sighed. "Let me look first Ka-"

"STOP PICKING ON KAGOME!" The little girl glared at him cutely.

Shippo once again sighed, picking up, "Hello?"

_"Did she change?"_

"Sesshomaru! Thank Kami! Kagome, daddy's on the phone!"

_"Brat! Don- Hello Kagome."_

Kagome grinned from ear to ear. "Daddy, you called!"

_"Yes, Kagome."_

She tilted her head to the side, her face contorting into a cute pout. "What's wrong? Didn't daddy call to talk to Kagome?"

_"... Give the phone to Kaname, I'll talk to you after Kagome."_

Kagome bit her lip, running over to Shipp -who was trying to escape- and tugged on his pant's leg. "Aniki who is Ka-na-me?"

Shippo leaned down so Kagome could see his finger and pointed at Kaname. "The boy with the brown hair."

She gulped, looking around nervously. "Does Kagome have to give it to him?"

Shippo sweat dropped. "Yes, you do, and stop talking in third person!"

She grumbled, but walked slowly and shyly up to Kaname, handing it to him, before... "You're really tall." She replied, looking up at him innocently.

Kaname glared down at her before saying, "Hn. Sesshomaru what is it now?"

_"Do you see that cute little girl?"_

"What about her?"

_"If she isn't that happy when you're married... I'll kill you."_

Kaname froze, glancing down at the little girl who was now humming in excitement.

"Daddy told Kagome that he's really busy, he never comes to visit Kagome. That's why when he calls its extra special." She was telling Rima, who had smiled down at the little girl, offering her pocky, which was quickly gobbled down. "Nummy! Thank you pretty lady!"

Ruka huffed, glaring at the little girl despite her cute appearance. _'I'm not buying that look.'_

Kagome turned to her, and looked with widened eyes, before tugging on Rima's sock. "Look pretty lady! There's another pretty lady!" She looked between them as if it was a huge dilemma.

Then, after a few moments of consideration, her eyes brightened as she came up with a brilliant idea. "Pretty lady, Kagome will call you Pocky lady! And that pretty lady-" She pointed at Ruka. "-Can be blond lady! And that pretty lady!-" This time she pointed at Seiren. "-Can be Silent Lady!"

Aido grinned approaching her. "What about me?" He leaned down so his face was right in front of hers. "What are you gonna call me?"

Kagome bit her lip shyly, her brow furrowing. "Kagome thinks she needs to talk to daddy before she can remember the name..."

Kaname smirked. "I see what you mean."

_"Good, I want the older Kagome to be just like that."_

Kaname almost widened his eyes. Almost. "You expect me to-"

_"I expect you to make my daughter as happy as she is capable of being. Yes, that is what I expect. Now give the phone back to her."_

"What if I don't marry her?"

_"You will."_ Sesshomaru sounded amused. _"You would be a fool to refuse this agreement."_

Kaname froze, "I know. Kagome, your father wishes to speak with you."

Kagome took the phone from his outstretched hand, still trying to figure out what to call Aido. "Daddy, what do you call men who like little kids?"

_"Pedophile."_

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Mr. Blondy, Kagome will call you Mr. P...Daddy how do you pronounce that word?"

"Ped-o-phile. Pedo for short."

Kagome grinned. "Kagome will call you Mr. Pedo!"

Aido groaned and muttered, "My name's Aido."

"What was that Mr. Pedo?"

_"Kagome try to concentrate."_

Kagome returned her attention to the little device in her hand. "Daddy, when are you coming to visit Kagome?"

_"I'll come visit you tomorrow."_ Sesshomaru said, a hint of amusement in his normally stoic voice.

Kagome bit lip uncertainly. "Promise daddy?"

_"As long as you behave... and talk like a normal being I will come visit you."_

"Normal being?"

_"Honestly, Kagome you're worse than your mother when it comes to talking. Refer to yourself as I and me instead of she and her or Kagome."_

Kagome bit her lip, before nodding her head fearsomely. "Ka- I accept your conditions daddy!"

_"Good girl."_ With that the phone was hung up.

Kain had grown tired of the nonsense. "Hey are we ready to go or what?"

Shippo looked at Kagome doubtfully. "I don't think we'll be able to take the twerp with us."

A deadly glare was sent in Shippo's direction. "What did you just call K- me?"

Shippo snorted. "K-me? I think you left out the 'Ago' in your name."

"Shut it! I can go to... where are we going?"

Kain sighed, running a hand through his hair, distracting Kagome. "School... why are you staring at me kid?"

"... You have really pretty hair." Kagome ran up to him and jumped, giving him no other option but to catch her, and began to mess with his hair. "How can it be such a pretty color?"

Kain sighed again. "How should I know?"

Kagome bit her lip, which was now swollen from all her nibbling. "Did you... Aniki what is that word?"

"Dye?" Shippo asked, just as confused as she was.

"YES! Did you dye your hair mister?"

Kagome was smiling happily, believing she'd discovered the source of his amazing hair until- "No. I was born with it this way, now are we going to school or what?"

Takuma wagged a finger. "Yes, Ms. Taisho you wouldn't want to be late on your first day!"

Kagome's eyes brightened even more. "Mister... your voice is like bells! How can you have such a pretty voice?"

Takuma smiled modestly. "Now, now Kagome! I'm sure my voice isn't that..." His eyes widened as she leaped from Kain's arms into his own. "... Exciting."

Kagome started examining his throat. "Oi! Aniki, how do you change your voice?"

"You can't!" Shippo said, a sweat drop developing on his usually carefree face.

Kagome bit her lip again. "But then... how do you have such a pretty voice?"

Shippo cleared his throat. "Okay, Kagome! Newsflash, look at my hair!" Kagome gasped as she turned to see his hair. "It's such a p-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a pretty color. Now I want you to remember Sesshomaru's voice."

Kagome blinked. "He has a really pretty voice..."

"Exactly, now is your fascination over?"

"...and pretty hair..."

Shippo frowned, "Kagome?"

"...and he's-"

"Kagome, I've heard his qualities from fan girls often enough, now are we DONE here?" Shippo asked, his frown deepening, and eyebrows furrowed into a scowl.

"Yes Aniki."

* * *

><p>When they made their way from the building, Aido had to use his 'super good looks' and cocky attitude to get Shippo and Seiren away toward the school with no trouble at all.<p>

Kagome was grinning up at them when Shippo let out a relieved breath. "Thank goodness."

Her smile turned smug. "You talked first Shippo-kun! I win the silent game!"

He sweat dropped. "What happened to Aniki?"

She shrugged, indifferently. "I have no reason to ever call you that again." She turned away from him with her arms crossed.

"Oh and why is that?" He asked, messing up her hair slightly with his hand.

She huffed, pulling away and squashed his foot with her shoe. "Because a GOOD Aniki wouldn't send his Imouto to SCHOOL!" She sniffled. "Alone."

"Stop fake crying; you said you could handle it." Shippo replied back, a grin on his face. She stomped her foot in reply, a whimper edged past Shippo's lips and his smile fell away. "Kagome stop being so mean!"

Aido came running at her, picking her up and twirling her around. "Kagome is so cute!" He gushed. "But don't you think you'll have fun when I'm in the same classroom?"

Kagome blinked, watching his excited expression with bored eyes, before she pointed at him rudely. "Aniki, Mr. Pedo is scaring me!"

Shippo simply crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "So now I'm Aniki. Go crying to Kaname." He huffed turning his back on her.

Kagome blinked, how to get out of this predicament...

Turning to the tall dark haired man, Kagome blinked again. "But Aniki...he's so big."

Shippo blanched, whirling around to face her. "What?"

She pointed at Kaname and jumped from Aido's arms. "He's big." She brought her hand up and jumped and was barely able to touch the bottom of his chest, her head barely even came up to his abdomen! "See Aniki? How am I supposed to talk to him?"

Shippo shifted uncomfortably. "Um... I don't know. Ask if he'll pick you up or something."

She pursed her lips. "But wouldn't that be rude?"

Shippo sweat dropped. "You were just jumping around on Kain and Takuma like ten minutes ago!"

She bit her lip, clearly hesitant to try the same with 'the big man'. "Mr... Kaname? Will you pick me up?" (1)

He nodded silently, his eyes glaring down at her. Kneeling down he was surprised when the suddenly timid little girl hugged him around the neck, and her eyes started shining. "You're as tall as I am now, Kaname!"

Shippo huffed from behind her. "Why are you so cozy with him?" He muttered, his voice almost whiny.

Meanwhile, all were oblivious to the waterfall of anime tears flowing freely down Aido's face.

"You need a hug." Kagome replied, as if hugging random strangers was something she did every day. "Just like daddy does." She muttered, a sound so low he barely even heard it as he lifted her up.

Kaname decided to let it slide for now, after all she was just an innocent little girl.

"So Kaname, do I have any classes with you?" Kagome asked him quietly, her voice almost shaking.

"You have all your classes with me." He replied back, with a soft nod in her direction. _'What's wrong with her now?'_

She nodded back, looking away from him, biting her poor lip once more.

"I'm seriously becoming worried about you Kagome." Shippo whispered, his hand stretched out to touch her cheek. "Your mood swings are kind of dangerous."

She shrunk away from his hand, leaning more into Kaname, and began shaking harder. "Please don't..." Her eyes were darkening, her hands shook harder and she began to squirm uncomfortably.

By now even Ruka looked sort of worried, about little Kagome's well fair.

Aido stopped his crying and gave her a curious look. "What's wrong with Kagome?" He asked Shippo, eyeing her.

"She gets like this sometimes, there's really no reason for it." Shippo muttered in response. "Kagome what are you-"

Her eyes darkened even further, and a squeal exited her now grinning lips, "KANAME YOUR HAIR IS SO PRETTY!" She grabbed a lock and practically purred, as she nuzzled his head. (2)

Shippo regained his sweat drop, followed by a few other members of the vampire clique. "You were just... trying to suppress the urge to play with Kaname's hair?"

Kagome blinked, momentarily swayed from her task of memorizing every detail of Kaname's hair. "Huh? What does that word mean?"

Shippo stared at her, "You mean suppress?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep, what's that?"

"It means to fight your instincts... instinct is something you're born with." He added.

Kagome huffed, returning to her new favorite toy. "Well I knew that, Daddy is always telling me to fight my instinct, which is WHY I was trying to not touch Kaname's hair."

She sent him a 'no da' look and ran her fingers through Kaname's hair some more. "Why's it so soft?" She felt her own hair. "That's no fair you have better hair than me!" She then, proceeded to pout while petting him.

Takuma cleared his throat. "Guys can we get out of here?"

Kaname nodded, and they walked toward the school, managing to get the least amount of stares possible.

"Kagome, I'll have to put you down soon." He murmured, as the girl curled up in his arms, seemingly ready to take a nap.

"But I don't want to Ka…me..." She murmured, her eyelids fluttering.

Maybe he should have been purposely rocking her so she wouldn't fall asleep... He looked down at her face, _'No, she's too... adorable.'_

Strange that that thought had crossed his mind, especially since Yuuki was the only person he'd ever thought cute.

She yawned, showing off sharp canines. His eyes widened just a fraction, had he just seen... tiny fangs?

Reaching down, he opened her mouth slightly and looked at the baby fangs, startled.

Ignoring her curious blue orbs staring him down, he began to wonder why they were there in the first place. _'Is it possible that Kagome is a vampire? I would be able to smell that... wouldn't I?'_

* * *

><p>Kagome sat down in the seat beside Kaname with a bored expression, she had decided. Kaname was hers. She was now stubbornly sitting next to him by the window despite protests from Shippo, Ruka, Aido, and Rima.<p>

Three out of four of them wanting to sit next to Kagome.

Rima pouted slightly from across the room, though she appeared to be completely stoic to everyone. _'I couldn't sit next to her without leaving Senri alone.'_

Senri was sitting next to her with a piece of pocky sticking out of his mouth... it was almost comical really.

The normally cheery group-if you could call them that- was eerily quiet.

Once in a while the most unlikely person for chatting, Kaname, would whisper something to Kagome making her laugh and a smirk would appear on his face.

Kain would try to talk to Ruka, who was seething because Kagome could make Kaname smirk- surely the girl had put a spell on her Kaname- and Senri would ask for another pocky.

Shippo would make a joke, and Aido would laugh or draw a picture of Zero with an X over his face.

Meanwhile, Seiren stayed absolutely silent, her back rigid and eyes facing perfectly forward, waiting for the professor to appear and lecture them.

The door swung open and a tall man approached the front of the class, he had a black beard and greying hair along with a pair of glasses. Kagome stopped trying to get Kaname to play a game with her and turned to face him.

"Mr…?" She asked, "Why do you have a beard."

Shippo sweat dropped. "Kagome! You can't just ask the man why he has a beard!"

Meanwhile, the professor was raising an eyebrow at her. "I chose to grow it out. Would any of you care to tell me why there is a little girl sitting in my classroom. It's to my understanding that Kagome Taisho is in this class now. Where is she?"

Kaname cleared his throat and replied back smoothly. "We were informed you could teach anyone Mr. Soma, even a child. As for Ms. Taisho... this is her."

He gestured to the girl and Professor Soma blinked. Once, Twice, a Third time. "This is Kagome Taisho... You've got to be kidding me."

Kagome giggled. "No joke, no joke!"

"Your father is Sesshomaru Taisho." The professor asked again, as if to clarify.

"Yep." She smiled at him lightly.

"...Huh." He straightened his glasses. "Well then, let's get on with the lecture. Today's topic is the Edo Era."

Kagome began making a paper airplane as Professor Soma continued to drone on and on.

Kagome finished and threw the thing at him, only to notice that Aido was doing the exact same thing...

The professor turned around and began to write on the whiteboard, Kagome put her chin in her hand, tilting her head to the side.

_**Crash!**_

Professor Soma turned around, grabbing the airplanes- which had hit him on the back of the head and were making their way to the floor- and glared at his students. "Alright... who threw those?" His eyes blazed with anger behind nerdy glasses and Kagome gulped, pointing at Aido... who was pointing at her.

"He did it!" "She did it!" They cried simultaneously.

Kagome grinned darkly, when he fixed his glare on Aido.

No one ever suspects the little girl.

This would be a fun day.

* * *

><p>Aido pouted. It was official; Kagome was out to get him.<p>

Throughout every class she somehow managed to get him in trouble, spit balls, paper airplanes, anything that evil little mind of hers could conquer up really!

And what was his brave leader, Kaname, doing the entire time? Sitting there with an amused smirk on his face.

The jerk!

Anime tears flowed down his face. Why was the girl so quick to slip away from him?

Takuma was Mr. Bells.

Kain was Mr. Glow.

Senri was Mr. Pock Pock.

Seiren- Silent Lady.

Ruka- Blond Lady.

Rima- Pocky Lady.

Shippo ANIKI!

She even called Kaname by his name!

Aido sighed once more, and what did he get? Mr. Pedo!

Kain chuckled from beside him. "Cheer up Aido, remember all the other girls that like you. Kagome is the only one that doesn't."

Aido cast a glare at him; of course he found it amusing. She liked him! "That's the problem! There's a girl in the world that DOESN'T like me!" He shook his head. "I don't get it! Just can't be natural!"

An arm slung loosely around his shoulder and Kane sighed softly. "You'll feel better tomorrow when you find all the girls fawning over you. What we should be worried about is when Kagome will turn back to her regular self."

Aido pouted again. "What does that matter, older Kagome liked me! It's this one I'm concerned with!"

They both turned to look at Kagome who was resting comfortably on Kaname's shoulders pointing at flowers or leaves with bright eyes.

Aido and Kane were walking at the back, Aido's depressed state slowing his down. "It's just one kid Aido; she doesn't get... attractiveness yet. Maybe your hair is too normal."

"NORMAL?!"

"Or your voice is too whiny."

"What's wrong with my voice?!"

Kain chuckled quietly ruffling his hair. "There's the idiot I know, now go be... normal."

Aido nodded, slightly reassured. "Even you love me!" Aido ignored the crickets chirping and bounded toward the front of the group, taking the lead.

Ruka's eyes bore into the back of his head. "That didn't last long."

Kain shrugged lazily, coming up behind her. "He just needed a little boost of confidence, his ego's already out of control."

Ruka didn't respond.

Kagome laughed happily from Kaname's shoulders. He'd been so nice to her the whole day!

The little girl let her eyes wonder to the blond boy in the back, feeling a little guilty now that she was done using his pain as an amusement.

Mr. Pedo really had been trying to be nice. He just... wasn't as nice as Kaname! Or Mr. Glow! Especially not Mr. Bells!

Then suddenly, for no particular reason Mr. Pedo skipped up to the front of the group with a glow that had Kagome almost dazed!

What radiance! What light! What a guy! "Mr... Aido?"

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at her with wide, glistening eyes. "You were listening to me." He breathed, a proud father looking at his little girl.

She pursed her lips at him. "Mr. Idol, what's gotten into you?"

A wide grin spread across his face. "Kagome you have made the happiest man in the world!"

Takuma chuckled quietly from next to Kaname and Kagome's eyes brightened a little more. Aido had gone from Mr. Pedo, to Mr. Aido, to Mr. Idol in about 20 seconds. _'Shows what a good attitude can do for you.'_

Oh how Kaname wanted to roll his eyes. Children. Though it seemed from the way she was now eyeing Aido... he had some competition.

How had the blond boy turned her into his fan girl so easily? Sneaky little- "Kaname, can I go play with Mr. Idol?"

No, he wanted to say, just stay with me a little longer. But that would end badly, little spit fire that she was, he'd probably end up on her, 'People to call Mr. Pedo' list.

Fighting off the possessive growl that wanted to make its way out of his throat he lifted her gently from his shoulders, and put her on the ground next to Aido.

Kagome hugged him around the waist before grabbing Aido's hand and tugging him forward. "Come on Mr. Aido! Let's look at the flowers together!"

Aido nodded, his eyes glowing brightly.

Kagome giggled, running over to a pretty red flower and kneeling down. "What do you think about this one?"

He gazed down at the flower curiously, before kneeling beside her and touching its soft peddles. "I've never seen this kind before...I wonder what it's called."

Kagome smiled gently as she hugged herself. "These are my favorite! They're tiger lilies. Like that pretty lady from Peter Pan."

Aido recalled hearing of the children's tale but never watching it for himself. "They're delightful, can we pick them?"

Kagome bit her lip and Aido fought to keep his cool when a drop of blood made its way slowly and smoothly down her fragile chin. No, she was a cute, sweet little girl... but they were alone, he thought, noticing the others had moved on...

"But Mr. Idol... if we pick them, how will anyone else see them?" She asked quietly, "My daddy says that we should never pick beautiful flowers, because then who will see them?"

There was another reason he shouldn't try to drink her blood, her daddy would kick the stuffing out of him.

Her gaze turned concerned as she watched his face, "Mr. Idol are you okay?"

"The boy will be fine. Come here Kagome." A smooth voice hissed, and Kagome whirled around to rush at him.

"DADDY!" She cried hugging the man around the legs. Aido froze, and turned around as slowly as possible. He'd been told to make no sudden movements when around the man in question.

When Aido's eyes finally dared to fix themselves on Sesshomaru his breath was torn away from him.

The rumors were true.

The great Lord Sesshomaru was said to be almost seven feet tall. His eyes, molten gold glared down at anything, and everything. Hair, a glistening silver reached down to the back of his knees.

Aido shrunk away from the great dog demon whom had surpassed even Touga, his own father!

When he'd pictured him, he always thought Sesshomaru would still be wearing the white kimono that he'd been told Sesshomaru had once wore, but now he was dressed in a black dress shirt and dark jeans, a little girl clinging to one of his legs.

"Hello Kagome." His voice replied back softly, and Aido almost felt like fainting. This was Sesshomaru-sama! The lord of all demons! "Have you been a good girl like I asked you to?"

Kagome nodded furiously, "I was talking normal all! Day!" Her head cocked to the side curiously. "But you said you'd only come if I was a good girl, how did you know I had been?"

"I did not. I have other business to attend to; I would have simply left without speaking to you."

Aido snorted, well that was cruel.

Kagome simply grinned up at her father. "Then, it's fortunate that I have been a good girl."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he patted her on the head. "Hn." He turned to look at Aido, and his eyes once more became cold. "Take me to that leader of yours."

Aido gulped, nodding.

* * *

><p>Kain sighed, as he lounged out on the couch. "I don't see what the big deal is Ruka, she just wanted to talk with Aido."<p>

Ruka hissed back, "You don't see the big deal! Lord Kaname is becoming attached to her and I'll die before I see his heart broken by a little girl who wants to gaze at pretty flowers with that idiot Aido!"

Kain ran a hand through his hair. "It appeared the kitty hasn't got her daily milk."

"KAIN!"

He sighed again, walking to the kitchen with Ruka glaring after him, and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. Walking back to her, he plopped in a blood tablet and handed it to her as it turned red. "Drink."

She glared at him, then at the glass. "I will not be-"

Kaname walked into the room. "Kain, has Kagome come back with Aido yet?"

Kain shook his head, and Ruka took a swig of blood water. A long swig, in fact she downed the whole glass. "Kain be a dear and get me some more." She replied holding out the glass.

Kain sighed again and left the room with the glass. _'What's she doing now?'_

Kaname sat down heavily on one of the couches.

"You're worried about her." Ruka whispered, giving his a sorrowful look.

"Aido doesn't have a lot of control." He said back, offhandedly. "It wasn't wise to leave them alone."

Ruka wanted to bite out that it wasn't his job to babysit the girl... but that would be inappropriate after all this was Lord Kaname. "You're right."

The door opened and Kagome bound through it. "KANAME!" She cried, running to hug him.

"Kaname." Another deeper voice replied, almost warningly.

He looked over and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Was it morning already? "Sesshomaru." The two stared at each other, both waiting for the other to blink.

"Kaname, I showed Mr. Idol my favorite flower! We should go back, so I can show you the pretty flower too!" Kagome replied, getting off him to tug on his hand.

Shippo appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "Actually Kagome..." He replied, walking towards her and scooping her up, causing her to lose her grip on Kaname. "Your daddy wants to talk to Kaname and his friends without us."

Kagome blinked up her Aniki. "Is that true daddy?"

She didn't look at him; he knew he had to speak. "Yes, as I said before I have business to attend to, I will speak with you after it's finished."

Kagome bit her lip, and turned to look at him. "Yes daddy." Shippo bounded up the staircase leaving the others curious.

Sesshomaru looked around at Kaname, Ruka, Aido, and Kain. "Is this your entire pack? If there are more, please call them."

Kaname stared at him before whispering. "Rima, Senri, Takuma, Seiren." As if a bullet went off, they appeared, scattered around the room.

The door opened again, and a silver head glared at them. "I think I deserve to know this secret as well." Zero growled, glaring at Kaname. "She is my friend, after all."

Kaname stared at him, unimpressed. "Oh? You don't even know what's happened."

Zero's eyes narrowed. "It's pretty hard to miss a little girl running around campus. What did you do to her vampire?!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "The vampires did nothing to Kagome. That was me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>i luv niki4444<strong>_

**_THE REEDITED VERSION!_**

**_I luv niki has not changed any of the original thingys -words whatever- except to improve spelling and grammar errors. Believe me she'll revise it later._**

MWAHAHAHAHA! IT'S ALIVE! Here's chapter 4, 5, and 6 all rolled into one goodness nugget!

**_Love Always_**

**_~Niki _**


	5. The Hanging Tree Chronicles

8-20-13 2:15 a.m.

_It takes two to make a murder. There are born victims, born to have their throats cut, as the cut-throats are born to be hanged._

_-Aldous Huxley_

_The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain._

_~Dolly Parton_

_Every man has a rainy corner of his life whence comes foul weather which follows him._

_~ Jean Paul_

**_Scarlet Knight_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 4: The Hanging Tree Chronicles **

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "It all begins with my wife, Rin. I found on one of my travels that she was not human as I had once suspected. She was a pure blood vampire." A few gasps were heard around the room. "If she were around today her name would have been Rin Hio."<p>

Ruka choked on her newly acquired blood.

"What!" Zero hissed. "Kagome's related to that she-witch!"

Sesshomaru fixed a glare on him. "I haven't started yet you buffoon."

He turned back to Kaname. "I found this only after I tried to turn her into a dog demon, it sent her into a spasm of pain and she tried to drink my blood." He sighed, "Almost 500 years later she gave birth to my first and only child, Kagome. But..." His fist clenched. "I don't even know if she's my daughter."

Aido spit out the blood he'd been drinking, and it froze midair. "What! She was cheating on you!"

Sesshomaru gave him a look that clearly meant, 'do you want me to kill you?' and Aido let the spit out blood go to the nearest garbage.

Kaname sighed, "Anymore interruptions and I'll send all of you out."

Aido nodded with a gulp, before turning back to Sesshomaru wide-eyed.

He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darkening. "My Rin was raped nine months before Kagome's birth, so the father could only be me or..._him_."

Takuma fought the urge to yell 'WHAT!'

There was a gasp from the door, and turning Kaname was stunned by just who was standing by it. Why was Yuuki here? "Kagome..."

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued on. "But because Rin's blood was unsealed only because of my meddling Kagome was born with a weakness similar to my half demon brother Inuyasha, whom turns into a full human once a month.

"We had hoped that the curse would never awaken... unfortunately it did. When Kagome was seven Rin was murdered and Kagome became traumatized.

"Refusing to believe her mother was dead she managed to create a barrier around herself and this became her weakness."

He sighed, turning to look out the window. "Now if Kagome is upset she'll turn back to the way she was the morning of the day Rin was killed (Meaning she turns into a child), and she will not remember anything that happened.

"When Kagome isn't in this form she cannot remember anything from the day she turned seven... and she does not recognize me as her father. I was forced to give her to a close family friend of Rin's. Mrs. Higurashi."

Yuuki's eyes filled with tears. "How terrible, she doesn't' even know who you are..."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, then again he didn't have to, the pain in his eyes was enough reason to feel sorry for the man.

"I think I'll go see Kagome." Yuuki whispered, and Aido gestured for her to follow him. No words were said, there was nothing to say.

* * *

><p>Kagome pouted from her spot on the bed. "Come on Aniki! Why can't we do something fun?"<p>

Shippo rolled his eyes, "Because I said we can't!"

Kagome pursed her lips. "Can we listen to what they're saying?"

Shippo shook his head.

She crossed her arms. "Can we ask them what they're saying?"

Shippo shook his head.

She sighed, knowing the answer before she even asked the question. "Can we play a game called, 'Who Can Figure Out What Daddy is Saying First'?"

Shippo shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Cause I said NO!"

Kagome sighed nibbling her lip. "Can you show me fox magic?"

"I SAID N- Wait... sure I guess." He mumbled, looking kind of embarrassed.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Yay!"

"Fox Fire." He whispered, and a blue flame landed in the middle of his hand, skillfully, he made the shape change to the figure of a tall woman her hair flowing away from her body and a bow in her hands.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked, looking at her aniki curiously.

His eyes stared down at the figure with soft eyes. "This is my mother. She's got the same name as you Kagome."

Kagome gasped, reaching out to touch the fiery figure. "She's beautiful." She looked up at him with a big smile on her face. "Can you make her bigger?"

A hint of a smile appeared on his own face and he made her life sized, hovering over the floor by a mere centimeter.

Kagome grinned at the figure. "She's really really pretty. So her name is Kagome Shippo's mommy?"

Shippo nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

Kagome looked up at him, and he saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Kagome hasn't seen her mommy in a long time." She sniffled. "Daddy said mommy will come back. But mommy doesn't call like daddy does."

She smiled even as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "It's nice that Shippo gets to see his mommy even when she's not around."

Shippo looked down at her, pity entering his eyes. He felt terrible as he spoke the lie that he knew she needed to hear. "Your mother is coming back Kagome, she wouldn't leave you. Just as my mother won't leave me."

It was true in a way, Mrs. Higurashi was Kagome's adoptive mother, not her true one but...Rin wasn't going to come back.

Kagome sniffled. "But how will I even know?" She looked like she was going to go into hysterics. "Kagome's been a bad girl! She doesn't know... she doesn't know..." She fell to her knees sniffling, and holding her face in her hands.

Shippo kneeled down and gently placed her in his arms, staring down at her sadly. "What don't you know Kagome?"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth, but in no way was he prepared for what she next said. "Kagome forgot what mommy looks like. She forgot what mommy sounds like. She forgot what mommy smells like. Kagome forgot mommy!"

The door opened and Yuuki walked through. "Is Kagome in here?" She asked quietly, not even bothering with honorifics. Kagome looked over at the girl through the corner of her eyes, and wiped the tears away. Shippo looked back down at her curiously, as she got to her feet. Little Kagome's face lit up. "Hiyaaaaa! Kagome is here!"

Yuuki blinked, her eyes wide. "Wha... how... Kagome?"

Shippo laughed nervously. "Yep this is Kagome." Yuuki's fingers fisted in her uniform skirt as she stared at the little girl. What had happened in the day that she hadn't seen her? Whatever it was must have been something that wasn't her business.

Zero smirked from the doorway, he remembered when he'd seen the little girl walking with the vampires and gotten the shock of his life. He'd actually fallen over and rushed over to a bush to peek out of!

Why was Kagome so small? Well, he'd just gotten his answer. "Um... Kagome would you, come to the headmaster with me? He said he wanted to see you." So that was why Yuuki had come to the vampire's side of the forest.

Kagome blinked. "Who's the headmaster? And who are you?" Right, she can't remember the people she meets when she's older.

Yuuki laughed nervously. "I'm Yuuki Cross and this is Zero." She motioned to him, and he gave a lazy wave.

Kagome stared. She blinked. She _squealed. _"ZERO'S HAIR IS SO PRETTY!"S

Shippo sighed. "Geez, why does this happen every time..."

"YUUKI'S HAIR LOOKS LIKE KANAME'S!" She launched herself at Yuuki who caught her and swung her around... though that wasn't on purpose. "Oh and it's as soft as Kaname's too!" Kagome purred happily.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see her Mr. Cross?" Shippo asked, standing in front of the headmaster's desk. Kagome was standing in between Yuuki and Zero -who were behind him- holding their hands.<p>

Kaien grinned, pushing up his glasses. "She's so cute!" He squealed, jumping over his desk to hug her.

Shippo groaned. "Please Headmaster, she'll give you a bad nick-" He stopped short seeing a look of slight sadness cross Kaien's face.

That wasn't good; the Headmaster was barely ever serious about anything. "Yuuki, Zero... Shippo. Would you mind leaving us for a short while?"

The three nodded and walked single file from the room, closing the door quietly. Kaien turned away from the now confused girl's inquiring eyes.

"Now Kagome..." He started softly. "You know your father loves you don't you?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly, then realizing he couldn't see it whispered. "Yes. Daddy loves me very much."

Kaien turned around and kneeled beside her, "I'm sorry Kagome."

* * *

><p>Shippo sighed from down the hall, his eyes boring into the wood. It turned out the wood had a special quality to it that prevented ears from hearing... even a demon would have to be pressed right up against it to hear a word...<p>

Shippo's eyes widened when the door blew open and a black blur flew past. Shippo's eyes trailed back to the door and found Kaien looking after her sadly. "I'm truly sorry Kagome." That was all he needed, Shippo ran after her.

* * *

><p>He found her inside the forest next to the academy, hiding inside a hollowed out log, rocking back and forth in that tiny space. How had she gotten in there? "Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong." She glared up at him through teary eyes. "He's a liar. HE'S A LIAR!" The way she said it Shippo wondered if she was really talking about Kaien or someone else.<p>

She looked up at the canopy.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"

Horror crossed Shippo's face, where would a little girl learn this song? It was said to be the haunting song, many heard it before they were killed.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man calls out for his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

Shippo's eyes filled with tears, this was the song his father had said he heard. That was the day before the Thunder Brothers killed him.

"Are you are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

"Please stop. Kagome please..." He whispered, pain filling his eyes to the brim and the tears threatened to fall.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree."

"Kagome where did you hear that song?" He whispered. He'd lost his father to it... now his mother too?

She fixed a blank stare at him. "Kaien said he's adopting me."

* * *

><p><em>Kagome hummed a lullaby as she picked pretty flowers. Today was her seventh birthday and mommy said it would be extra special! Daddy was even coming home for a few hours tonight!<em>

_Kagome smiled and fell into a patch of flowers, peddles falling all around her. Kagome giggled, and saw her favorite flower, the precious Tiger Lily._

_Her eyes widened in awe as she picked the stem with little resistance._

_Her fingers closed around the tiny flower as she got up to go find her mother._

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree..."_

_Kagome's eyes widened and she spun around. There was a man in the old oak tree in their backyard. His long black hair was blown by the wind and his red eyes glowed._

_The man smirked, maliciously._

_"Where they strung up a man they say murdered three."_

_Kagome's head whipped to the side and found a lady in black standing on the branch next to the man. She was absolutely beautiful her ebony hair flowing with every word._

_So then was it her voice that was singing the sad song?_

_"Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

_The man jumped down and the woman just watched her sadly._

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree..."_

_The man took out a knife, smirking at her. "Where's your mommy?"_

_"Where the dead man calls out for his love to flee."_

_Kagome's mouth opened and as much as she tried words would not come to her. Why was this man looking for her mommy?_

_"Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

_The man scowled. "I asked where she was! Answer!"_

_"Are you are you_

_Coming to the tree..."_

_Kagome's knees shook as she bolted to the side. _'Have to get away...'

_"Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here..."_

_The man smirked again. "Useless kids."_

_"No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

_He stalked behind her, as Kagome darted into the bushes going for the forest the opposite of her house._

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree..."_

_Kagome gasped, and struggled as she was tackled._

_"...Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me."_

_Kagome looked up and saw the woman was floating right over her head, that sad look still on her face._

_The man had leaped on Kagome's back._

_"Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be."_

_"I asked you where your mommy is... but now that I really look at you you're quite... yummy." He licked her neck._

_"If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree."_

_Kagome let out a silent scream as the man bit her, his fangs going through muscle and fat like it was butter._

_Kagome's fingers loosened and dropped the flower she had been clutching to her chest._

_The tiger lily fell to the ground blood staining it's peddles as Kagome's eyes closed._

_"Rido stop!"_

Kagome gasped as she woke up. Her little body shook with fear, pain coursing through her nervous system. She turned, tears streaming down her pale face, biting into her pillow she screamed.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

><p>Shippo sighed as he stood inside his room, looking down at the sleeping Sesshomaru.<p>

Apparently, the great dog demon had "claimed" his bed while he was out trying to put Kagome to bed. "It's not true is it Sesshomaru-sama? You didn't actually give Kagome up did you?"

A golden eye snapped open, scaring the hell out of Shippo. "Yes, it is true."

"Sesshomaru-sama! How long have you been awake?!"

"Long enough to know you're a whiny crybaby."

Shippo sniffed looking away. "I was NOT crying!"

Sesshomaru shrugged closing his eye again. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Shippo stomped his foot. "I haven't gotten any sleep tonight! Because some grumpy Taiyoukai took my BED!"

Sesshomaru peeked his eye open again. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about little old me right?"

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eye. "Quiet down you'll wake the whole courtyard."

"Don't you mean dorm?"

Sesshomaru gave him a weird look. "I'm sure the dorm is already awake. But think of all the bunnies and squirrels you'll deprive sleep of if you yell."

Shippo's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, closing his eyes again.

* * *

><p>Kaien gazed at the moon, his face looking oddly guilty. "So it's true then." Kaname's voice growled as he entered the office and took a seat. "You are adopting Kagome?"<p>

Kaien jumped, turning to look at him. "Yeah. It's great right? Kagome's going to be my little girl. I already told Yuuki and Zero, they're ecstatic!"

Kaname watched him carefully." And what happens to me? Are we still betrothed?"

Kaien put his head down in his hands. "I'm sorry Kaname. You will not be marrying my daughter."

Kaname glared at him," Whose decision is that to make. Surely, not yours. You have not known Kagome for more than two days yet you believe you can decide for me."

Kaien smiled and shook his head. "You are a fool Kaname you've only known her for the same amount of time, yet you judge me."

Kagome's eyes bore into him. "It's very different."

Kaien shrugged. "It is essentially the same. I fell in love with her when we met; she's hard not to fall for. I just fell in another way." He smiled softly at Kaname. "I'm very glad she'll be my daughter, and as much as I respect you I will not give her away so easily."

"Then we'll have a problem."

"Yes, I suppose we will.

* * *

><p>Kain sighed, looking at Kagome. "What's gotten into her?"<p>

The little girl was sitting on a couch, her back looking like her spine had snapped and her eyes puffy. If that didn't give everyone a clue there was that sickening depressed aura around her...

Aido sighed, his little friend had been like that since yesterday and it was beginning to worry him. Tears entered his eyes. 'Okay Aido you can do this. No need to start crying again... OH MY PRECIOUS KAGOME! WHY'S SHE SO SAD?!'

"I'll save you from the evil that has trapped your heart my precious-" Kagome dodged when he went to hug her, resulting on his landing on his booty.

Ruka glared at her from Kain's side. "That stupid girl, look what she's done to Lord Kaname! He hasn't left his room since class last night.

Kain snorted, Kaname staying in his room wasn't actually that uncommon but in this situation it would pay to keep his mouth shut.

As if sensing someone was talking about him Kaname appeared on the bottom of the stairway and made his way to Kagome's side, reaching to grab her.

Kaname blinked when he found her arm no longer there; instead she appeared to have moved it really fast... "Kagome. Please allow me to..."

She looked up at him as he trailed off, it was a sad glare, but it would cause even the strongest warrior to shrink away.

Kain sighed, 'Lord help us all...'

Kaname resisted the urge to flinch. "Please..."

Kagome simply stared at him. "Daddy doesn't love Kagome." She finally whispered, "Daddy doesn't love her and Mommy doesn't love her and Aniki doesn't love her. Kaname doesn't love her and Aido doesn't love her and-"

Shippo walked down the stairs. "On the contrary I love you very much Imouto."

Kagome froze, when was the last time Aniki had called her Imouto... oh right.

Never.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Tears entered her eyes, and she flung herself at Shippo, who sighed and caught her.

He glanced around the room as he held her crying form. "Let's get a little privacy okay Imouto."

He left through the door and made his way to the forest, ignoring the screaming crying through the gate, it was like the girls could sense there was a Night Class student coming!

"Imouto... where did you hear that song?" Shippo whispered, once they were far enough away.

Kagome closed her eyes to hide her pain. "What song?" Shippo gasped, as she glowed, and a puff was heard as smoke filled the clearing.

Now, a full grown Kagome lay in his arms –in her school uniform-, staring up at him with innocent blue eyes. "What song are you talking about Shippo?"

His eyes cast down, "You sang a song Mama, and it was the song my father heard before he was killed."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and she looked around herself. "I turned into a child again?" She asked, her voice shocked. She of course knew she turned into a little girl once and a while, but had no idea why or how. "I'm sorry Shippo, I didn't mean to I really do try to prevent it."

He nodded, not entirely reassured. "I know Mama."

Kagome smiled at him softly. "What was the song I sang?"

Shippo put his head down and she caressed his cheek. "I call it 'The Hanging Tree'. It's a sad song ab-"

"It's about a man singing to his lover right? He was hung after being falsely accused of murder. It was actually the lover who had committed the crime and he couldn't let the girl he loved die so he confessed to it himself to protect her."

Shippo's eyes widened, "How do you-"

"But after a while of sitting dead in the tree he became bitter because she had never come to see his hanging -she couldn't watch what she was at fault for-. And as he waited for the lover to come to him, he wanted her death and began to haunt her.

"Finally, in the final verse she comes to the hanging tree to find his body still hanging there after months of decay, and she hangs herself next to him. They are both left there by officials as a warning to future committers of crimes. If you mess with the system you would hang in the tree forever more as well."

Shippo nodded, his eyes burning with sadness. "That is what the song is, how did you know it?"

Kagome looked up at the sky, "I think... a friend of my father once sang that song to me, but I can't remember for sure."

Shippo looked down at her curiously. "What did he look like? What was his name?"

Kagome shrugged, jumping out of his arms and pursing her lips. "He had black hair and his eyes were a pretty maroon. HIs name was... I think it started with an R."

Shippo remembered what Sesshomaru had once told him about Kagome's past. 'Could it be an overlapping memory that was too strong to be locked away? Or did she hear it in another part of her childhood.' "Oh, well that's good then, right?"

* * *

><p><em>"Are you, are you<em>

_Coming to the tree..."_

_Kagome sat in a patch of wild grass in the yard, a man- a friend of her daddy- had said he wanted to show her a song that he had heard._

_"Where they strung up a man they say murdered three."_

_She looked up at him curiously; he'd sat her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

_A flash of color entered her peripheral vision and she saw a woman with long black hair watching her from a nearby tree, she opened her mouth and began singing in tune with the friend of her daddy._

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree..."_

_The woman jumped from the tree, and began to make her way toward Kagome._

_"Where the dead man calls out for his love to flee."_

_Kagome's eyes widened when the woman began to glow a soft pink._

_"Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

_She stopped in front of Kagome and knelt, her eyes soft, sad and sorrowful._

_"Are you are you_

_Coming to the tree..."_

_The woman clenched a fist to her heart and took a deep breath._

_"Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here..."_

_Her eyes closed, and she plunged the hand into her own chest. Kagome reached to try to help the woman but her hand went through her. Was the woman a ghost?_

_"No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

_The woman's eyes opened again and her bangs blew to the side to reveal four little teardrops on her forehead that formed a cross of sorts._

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree..."_

_The woman removed her hand and a glowing jewel lay snugly in her palm._

_"...Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me."_

_The woman smiled again, and her eyes filled with empathy._

_"Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be."_

_The woman plunged the jewel into Kagome's side and Kagome gasped, a tear sliding down her cheek, as she lost consciousness._

_"If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>i luv niki4444<strong>_

**_THE REEDITED VERSION!_**

**_I luv niki has not changed any of the original thingys -words whatever- except to improve spelling and grammar errors. Believe me she'll revise it later._**

Hey guys... I'm just going to go to sleep now... *faints*

Chapters 7,8, and 9!

_**Love Always **_

**_~ Niki_**


	6. Day Class

8-20-13 4:58 a.m.

_Perseverance is the hard work you do after you get tired of doin the hard work you already did._

_~ Newt Gingrich_

_**Scarlet Knight **_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 5: Day Class**

* * *

><p>Kagome blinked at the headmaster. "Did you just say... call me father?"<p>

Headmaster Cross sat at his desk anime tears flowing down his face. "Headmaster..." Yuuki murmured from beside her. "You're embarrassing her."

Zero snorted. "He's embarrassing all of us."

Kagome sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Riiigghtt. So, Sesshomaru let you adopt me." She shook her head. "I'm getting passed around from family to family aren't I? Should I feel offended?"

Kaien shook his head hastily. "No no! We all love you Kagome-chan!"

Kagome shook her head. "If you're really my new dad call me Musume or just plain old Kagome. There's no need for honorifics here."

Kaien smiled, it was the biggest grin she'd ever seen! "I love my new Musume!" He lunged and Kagome dodged the hug.

"Not quite there yet Pops. Huh?" Kagome turned as she heard the door open, Kaname stood in the doorway looking at her like she was a ghost.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Oh? What's the King of Vamps doing here?"

Kaname eyed her, as if she was a bomb ready to go off. "The Headmaster said he wished to speak with me..."

Kaien nodded, "Right. I just wanted to inform you Kagome is switching classes. She'll be a Day Student from now on."

Kagome gasped, "What!"

Kaname growled at the same time and glared at him. "You can't do that."

Kaien smiled at him. "Actually I can, she's my daughter."

Kaname grabbed the front of his shirt. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said she'll stay in the Night Class."

"And I informed you she's now in the Day Class."

Kagome sighed. "Will you two stop fighting?!" She aimed a glare at Kaname. "I don't know what's gotten into the two of you, but Shippo told me you were fighting last night too! I'll be in the Day Class." When Kaname looked ready to protest she glared at him. "And you won't try to hurt the headmaster!"

Kaname didn't answer; he just aimed a stare at her. Kaien had at least nodded! Kagome sighed, "So when do I get my new uniform? And how do we make sure that the people here don't try to kill me with all their... love?"

Kaien blinked, "You know I hadn't really thought of that..."

Kaname fixed a glare on him once more. "See, she'll have to stay in the Night Class."

Kagome sighed, "Can we do this peacefully? Please?" They both looked at her.

Shippo groaned, "Come on guys, do we have a solution that won't make Mama angry?"

Yuuki cleared her throat. "She could always join the Guardians."

Zero nodded, a smirk on his face, he really was enjoying Kaname's irritation. "We do need more help and she could use those miko powers of hers to calm down everyone."

Kaien's eyes lit up. "That's a wonderful idea! She can be a guardian!" He grabbed Kagome before she could dodge and spun her around. Kagome gasped, holding on tight because she was afraid she'd fall.

Shippo sighed, "You guys are so weird."

* * *

><p>Kagome fiddled with the hem of the new black uniform idly, her schedule had completely changed... but at least she'd get her beauty sleep right?<p>

Yuuki laughed from beside her. "It must be really different having to switch classes when you've only been here two days!"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Yuuki I don't think that's going to help her."

They were making their way to the gate, to help keep the girls away from the Night Class, Yuuki had decided to stay with them instead of rushing ahead like she normally would. Apparently, getting to spent time with her new sister slash idol was something she couldn't pass up.

Kagome laughed, and decided to put on the guardian band they had to have on their arms. "You know if you'd given a microphone or something it would have been really easy to get their attention..."

Zero ruffled her hair. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that, we have to show the newbie what a regular day is for us guardians right?"

Kagome sighed, looking at the mass of girls they'd now come across like they were demons.  
>I guess."<p>

* * *

><p>"STAY BACK!"<p>

"STUPID GIRLS!"

Kagome stayed at the tree line watching her comrade's struggle as she sipped lemonade.

She was supposed to observe the first day right?

Kagome snickered before Zero caught her and pointed. "LOOK ITS KAGOME TAISHO!"

Kagome's smile disappeared and she paled as the entirety of the female population turned around with crazy eyes.

"KAGOME-SAMA!" They yelled running toward her.

"Halt!" Kagome called and the girls stopped midair -most were about to tackle her in hugs-. "As you may or may not have noticed..."

She grasped her sleeve firmly in hand. "I am now a Guardian... and a Day Class student." Gasps and murmurs began to spread throughout the crowd. "And lastly, I am now to be known as Kagome Cross."

The doors of the gate opened and the Night Class came out but all were too busy staring at Kagome to notice.

Aido looked over her way confused, no one but Kaname knew why Sesshomaru had given up Kagome and he wouldn't say the reason. Aido's brow furrowed before he regained his normal hyper composure and cleared his throat. "Hello ladies!"

The girls looked back and forth between him and Kagome not sure who to talk to.

Kagome gave them a glare. "Now girls it's not proper to speak with someone of higher standing like the Night Class students unless they address you first."

_'That's such bull they'll never... OH Look their buying it! YEAH!'_

Kagome tried to keep the incredulous look off her face when they all averted their eyes from the other class and looked down at their feet obviously embarrassed, they obviously didn't realize that Aido HAD addressed them first.

Yuuki gave her a look of such utter astonishment that obviously meant 'how did you do that'?

Kagome gave a small shrug.

"Yuuki, Kagome." Both girls looked up at Kaname, surprised. "Thank you for your troubles."

Yuuki blushed, bowing. "It's nothing Kaname!"

Kagome shrugged. "What she said."

He looked at her with emotionless, yet strangely sad eyes and nodded. "Very well then."

With that the Night Class students made their way to their classes.

As soon as they were gone Kagome cleared her throat, seeing the chocolates in one of the girl's hands. "Now I'm assuming the reason you're all so worked up is because Saint Valentine's Day is near... am I right?"

Cheers rang out and Kagome made quieting movements.

"On Valentine's Day you may pass out your chocolates but in orderly fashion so you do not confuse the Night Class. Also remember to be quiet and calm as you move through the line they will already be surprised by all their admirers."

_'Wonder how much bull I can pile on before they figure it out...'_

But the girls were nodding frantically, some even taking notes.

Kagome cleared her throat feeling like a teacher. "Um... you're all... dismissed?"

Like a gunshot had fired they were scampering off to their dorms.

Kagome looked at Yuuki and Zero for a few moments before finally muttering. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Yuuki giggled as she and Kagome ate together. The other girl was wrapped up in drawing a picture of their little picnic with a big smile on her face.<p>

"Hey Yuuki." She suddenly murmured, her smile fading just a little. "Do you think Kaname is a good person?"

She'd been wondering for a while and wasn't sure if she should ask Yuuki. After all she was a bit naive.

Yuuki frowned, "Well I think he's great... why?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't really trust him; he acts like he's keeping something a secret... something big."

Yuuki smiled relieved it wasn't because Kagome liked him too. "He's always like that."

Kagome looked over and saw the wistful expression on her new friend's face. _'She really likes him doesn't she...?'_

Getting up she cast a big grin in Yuuki's direction, dispelling the moment of confused emotion that had passed through her mind. "Why don't we go pick some flowers?"

Yuuki smiled back, standing as well. "Sure that sounds fun!"

Together they walked along the way, unconsciously going over toward the Night Class Dorms.

"Hey Kagome?" Yuuki asked suddenly as they looked for pretty flowers. "Have you ever... liked someone? A lot?"

Kagome smiled as she leaned down and gently stroked the petals of a pretty yellow Lady Slipper. "Yes I have."

Yuuki fingered a blue flower, "What was his name?"

Kagome's throat cleared, and she looked around her waving her hand. "Woof, it's getting a bit hot out here, don't you think Yuuki? Maybe we shoul-" Kagome froze as she caught sight of something and looked at it closely, her fingers beginning to shake.

"Kagome?" Yuuki's voice sounded very far away, and she was only drifting further.

* * *

><p><em>An eight year old Kagome giggled as her dad's friend gave her a piggy back ride. "Hey mister R? Where are we going?"<em>

_The man with a blue eye and a maroon eye looked back at her, pleased that she seemed content with relying on him. "We're going to go see my favorite flower. It's very pretty and I think you'll like it Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled and nodded happily, "But won't you put me down mister? So I can play with all the other flowers too?"_

_The man shook his head and his black mane, and Kagome now noticed with closer speculation it was actually just a very dark reddish brown. "No Kagome, your fingers are too good for the other flowers."_

_Kagome pouted but went along with it, thinking that it had better be a _very_ pretty flower._

_As they traveled Kagome hummed a sad song and watched all the birds begin to echo it until it ran through the trees like wildfire._

_"Do you know what that song is called Kagome?"_

_She shook her head. "No mister."_

_He looked at her from the corner of his blue eye. "It's called the Hanging Tree, when someone hears it... death will come to them."_

_Kagome stared at the back of his head curiously. "But you heard it didn't you mister?"_

_He nodded a soft chuckle in his voice. "Yes, and you have nothing to fear Kagome. You only heard it because you were with me. I'll keep you safe."_

_Kagome smiled and started playing with his hair. "I know you will mister you're always so kind to me... but what is the song about?"_

_He closed his eyes as he continued to travel, as if he was remembering a sweet taste. "It is about a woman who killed 3 men but allowed her husband to die in her place. They left him in the tree and his spirit began to haunt her, until finally she hung herself next to him."_

_Kagome was silent for a little while before she murmured, "That's very sad."_

_He tsked. "That is life Kagome; you do not always appreciate the things that happen to you." He finally stopped and set her down, "Now close your eyes."_

_She did so and put her fingers over her face so she wouldn't peak._

_Chuckling he picked the stem of a pretty red flower. "Alright you can look."_

_She opened her eyes and gasped, "It's beautiful! What's it called?"_

_She grabbed it from his fingers and brought it closer to her face to inspect it._

_"That is a Tiger Lily Kagome."_

_She looked up at him with huge innocent eyes. "It's called a Tiger Lily Kagome?"_

_He shook his head smiling to himself, "No, just Tiger Lily."_

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up in a soft warm bed, groaning she felt he forehead.<p>

Was it supposed to be that warm?

"Oh thank goodness Kagome!" She looked over to find a distressed Yuuki reaching to hug her. "What happened to you?"

Kagome smiled into her hair, noticing it was the same color as her dad's friend's hair, as well as Kaname's. "What do you mean?"

Yuuki looked at her worried and gestured to a nearby vase, "You fainted as soon as you saw that pretty flower."

Kagome looked over and saw the red flower, sitting there ever so innocently.

_'What's a Tiger Lily doing all the way out here?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>i luv niki4444<strong>_

**_THE REEDITED VERSION!_**

**_I luv niki has not changed any of the original thingys -words whatever- except to improve spelling and grammar errors. Believe me she'll revise it later._**

...

_Love Always_

_~ Niki_


	7. 2012

8-20-13 8:36 a.m.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE BEST OF I LUV NIKI4444 2012!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Words: 1, 422<p>

CHAPTER 4 OF SCARLET KNIGHT.

Sorry for how SHORT this is (Especially since it took so long to get it out) I promise the next one will come out WAYYYY sooner! XD

I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for all the author's notes you've been getting for I'm about to erase them ALL! 0_0

Now, I'm not going to spell check or grammar check this chapter. (Because it would take a minimum of 3 hours and I don't have that much time.) So I hope you could read it without being to irritated. I'll spell and grammar check it once I get back from the short vacation I'm going on.

I'll be gone Saturday- 1st of September- to around 8pm Monday - 3rd of September.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memoriessssssssssssssss! of my old aaaaaauuuuuttttthhhhhhhhoooooooorrrrrrsssssssssss nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooootttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeee eessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssss!<strong>_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5 OF SCARLET KNIGHT<p>

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

I had forgotten in my absence how FUN it is to write this story! XD Especially these last two chapters, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

(1) I'm sorry that Kagome says it like 'Ka-na-me' I don't really know how to make it sound the way I want it to without those thingys in. It sounds like... how Yuuki said his name when she was little. Kanameh or something like that, I found it utterly adorable! XD

(2) I don't know if it was just me... but when I was little I LOVED to touch the hair of ANYONE near me! XD So, naturally Kagome is in love with hair. (But only as a child, she probably won't be grabbing Kaname's hair when she's an adult... probably.)

A deal for you! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Now, I'm going to make a deal with you guys.

I take it you already found out that- like all writers on here- I have a greedy review monster who loves to gobble up anything that is reviewed... and he's ALWAYS hungry! XD

So I'm making you this deal.

1-9 reviews: I'll get you a chaper out in 2 weeks. 2,000+ words.

10-19 reviews: I'll get you a chapter out next week. 2,000+ words.

20-29 reviews: I'll get you TWO chapters out by next Sunday. 2,000+ words, each.

30-39 reviews: I'll get you THREE chapters out by next Sunday. 2,000+ words, each.

40-100 reviews: I'll get you FOUR chapters out by next Sunday. 2,000+ words, each.

Now, I'm not deluted. I don't think I'm going to get a 100 reviews on this chapter. In fact I doubt I'll get more than 7. So prove me wrong. Give me 10 or something and I'll give you a chapter... early. (PLEASE! LET ME WRITE!)

I've seen my 80 favs and 87 followings don't think you can hide it from me... anymore. XD Jk. ;P

Reason I'm making this in the first place:

I want you guys to have an idea when the next chapter will come out... and like I said I have a greedy review monster. ;P (I am a greed review monster) I'll be finishing the next chapter of Good Intentions by tomorrow and then I'll spend the rest of the week writing in a frenzy for Scarlet Knight, just in case I get a freakish amount of reviews and I actually WILL need to make 4 chapters.

I know I'm capable of making four chapters in two days because I did it on Good Intentions a few months back, I'm not sure about five which is why I didn't say five. XD

Anyway, hope you guys have a great week and THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO...

**ThePandaHat, DragonFire Princess, secretsrsafehir, xXCrossoverLoverXx, TsukiyoTenshi, living for anime, AnimeGrl2519, ember m, and Mary-Nara! Thank you guys soooo much 'gives you cookies, chocolate, and skiddles!'**

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER…SSSSSSIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Holy butter balls! 0_0 I was expecting 7 reviews, as I stated last chapter. Hoping for 10.

BUT TWENTY-SEVEN! I was completely blown out of the ball park! Thank you guys so much!

I'll give you the same deal as last time, since I'm not very busy this week. (And I wasn't last week either.)

1-9 reviews: I'll get you a chaper out in 2 weeks. 2,000+ words.

10-19 reviews: I'll get you a chapter out next week. 2,000+ words.

20-29 reviews: I'll get you TWO chapters out by next Sunday. 2,000+ words, each.

30-39 reviews: I'll get you THREE chapters out by next Sunday. 2,000+ words, each.

40-100 reviews: I'll get you FOUR chapters out by next Sunday. 2,000+ words, each.

The difference between the deal this week and the one last week is, the amount of words. I may only have time to write 1,500 words in one of the chapters. (If you guys make me write two again) because on Saturday I have a thing going on.

Thank you to...

**DragonFire Princess, Hells New Assassin, NightOfDeceit, WolfSpirit95, kits-hold-their-tears, TsukiyoTenshi, ThePandaHat, xXCrossoverLoverXx, leslie2132, xX May Taniyama Xx, Vocaloid Marmalade86, kagomsessh1, erinxxcarolinexx, asylum regular, Naruka Namikaze Uzumaki, wolf girl123098, VISITOR, YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA, ILOVEGANGNAMSTYLE, fanfic rules, KANAME-SAMA, AnimeGrl2519, Tempest S, WonderlandVamp96, sakurank11, GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY, and Yumel! Thank you all so much for reviewing! 'hands out your favorite candies/healthy foods'**

* * *

><p>And thank you for all the Favorites and Follows as well guys! It means a lot to me! XD<p>

CHAPTER 7

'sigh' Here comes the plot. XD HEY GUYS!

(1) I do not own 'The Hanging Tree' from Mockingjay of the Hunger Games Series. It's just the type of haunting tune I was looking for. It will become a part of the story so don't get irritated when it comes out often enough.

Why is it in every story Kagome's got an issue. Oh right, the plot. Still I feel like a really mean person! XD

(1) I do not own 'The Hanging Tree' from Mockingjay of the Hunger Games Series. It's just the type of haunting tune I was looking for.

There's been 14 reviews so far, so you're garantee'd a chapter, but keep reviewing. (You may get 2, 3... 4? 0_o)

I made a funny mistake that my friend found, if you can find it... I'll give you a hug? XD

Thank you to...

**Serena Heartfilia, leslie 2132, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Naruka Kamikaze Uzumaki, wolf girl123098, ThePandaHat, TsukiyoTenshi, Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms, Ita-chan, Kawaii, mikansakuraangel, kits-hold-their-tears, chovitap, and Yohanzzon! Thank you all so much for reviewing. 'holds out hands' We can be friends. 'creepy smile'**

Thanks for the favorites and follows too you guys! 'hugs and gives chocolate'

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

This extremely short chapter was brought to you by sleepy Niki. Sleepy Niki has yet to fully wake and finish the chapter. XD

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm extremely hyper today...and my eyes hurt. I shouldn't stay up til 1 o'clock playing Pokemon. o_O

Well, it's been decided Mr. Fluffy stuff is going to be a whole different demon in the morning. 'grins wide'

I'm going to try to give you guys the other 2 chapters (Hopefully longer) at various parts of today, so watch out for them! XD

Oh and by the way... I'm going to go scream now. 'shoves her face in a pillow' THIRTY-SEVEN REVIEWS! THANK YOU ULTRA MUCH TO...

**Serena Heartfilia, leslie 2132, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Naruka Kamikaze Uzumaki, wolf girl123098, ThePandaHat, TsukiyoTenshi, Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms, Ita-chan, Kawaii, mikansakuraangel, kits-hold-their-tears, chovitap, Yohanzzon!**

**Vocaloid Marmalade86, DragonFire Princess, Suzume Batchii Taichi, Death marininja, GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY, EverRose808, wolf girl123098, chovitap, Aquarious-Otter, Msole, sakurank11, Yumel, Guest, xXCrossoverLoverXx, mikansakuraangel, MICHICHICHICHI, AliceMarieSwan,Youko's Befuddled Fox, erinxxcarolinexx, kyubbi lover 98, jessiemaebay, and SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid! Thank you all so much! I've decided to give you... COOKIES! 'laughing like a maniac' COOKIES AND CAKE FOR EVERYONE!**

Thank you also you all of you who have favorited/followed Scarlet Knight! Thank you guys so much. 'holds out more cookies and cake' Pick one! 'a few people sweat drop'

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9!<p>

I know I know... you guys must be really tired of hearing this song right? I don't think it'll be in the next chapter but it could be. Like I said it will become a vital part of the story.

Can any of you guess who this woman is? Can you? Can you?

HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Thank you for all your precious reviews. 'hugs' I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

It's LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER! XD ... but still pretty short. -_-

Oh and by the way. If you guys like Inuyasha/ Karin or Inuyasha/Black Cat crossovers check out

Blistering Heat, my new Inuyasha/Karin crossover.

Silver Dream, my new Inuyasha/Black Cat crossover. I've gotten around 21 votes in my poll for this one so... if anyone who had wanted to read that is reading this. It came out. XD

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10!<p>

This is what happens when I write three chapters, the last one is always super short cause I'm crazy tired! Sorry about the shortness, and suckiness of this chapter.

Review please, Ima take a nap.

OHHHHHHHH! Guess what I'm sick! Yeah, I've got the flu. Weird that I haven't told you guys till now. o_O

I wanted to quit about 500 words ago but I said... "I WILL PERSEVERE" holy comoli I didn't even spell that right. :/

Anyway, The reason I'm not making the deal this week is because I'm going to be busy next weekend so I'm sorry if I don't get a chapter out for you guys for a couple weeks.

The other reason is... there are over 100 reviews on this story.

Now, if you guys have never read Good Intentions, you probably don't know what I'm about to tell you. When I get 100 reviews on a story I go off and write a SUPER ULTRA MEGA CHAPTER! Which is about 14,000 words so I'll want to be working on that, especially cause I owe the Good Intentions fans a SUPER ULTRA MEGA CHAPTER! as well. XD

Anyway, have a wonderful week!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story!

This should give me the opportunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opportunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 122222<p>

XD HEYLOOOOO! 'is pelted with angry faces' I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

If anyone out there has read "Son of Neptune" by Rick Riordon please PM me or say so in a review. I REALLY need to talk to you!

Thank you to...

Ukitakes luver, EverRose808, Suzume Batchii Taichi, leslie2132, DragonFire Princess, xXCrossoverLoverXx, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, erinxxcarolinexx, mikansakuraangel, tohru78, Kawaii Youkai Hime, PrincessWolf1, jessie, ThePandaHat, and Ranger Mitsuki! for reviewing the last chapter! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 'GLOMPS!'

Thank you to everyone who has (is) favorited/following this story!

And thank you to everyone who has clicked on the title of this story and gotten this far into it (even if you didn't like it) thank you for giving me a chance!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13333333333<p>

HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! XD (Sorry it's super duper short)

Word Count: 36,911 words/50,000 words!

Awww Kaname gave her chocolates!

Reason it's so short: I hadn't intended on writing this today, but with 2 hours of not sure what I should be doing time I just HAD to go for it! You guys deserve another chapter! XD

Thank you to...

Suzume Batchii Taichi, DragonFire Princess, Vocaloid Marmalade86, ThePandaHat, tohru78,WolfSpirit95, TsukiyoTenshi, Naruka Namikaze Uzumaki, Serenity Dinago, Scorcese, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, xXCrossoverLoverXx, XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX, erinxxcarolinexx, PrincessWolf1, Kawaii Youkai Hime, leslie2132, mikansakuraangel, EverRose808, and ying-yang kitsune hanyou! THANK YOU GUYS! 'GLOMPS!'

Also thank you to everyone who is (has) following/favorited this story! 'hugs!'

Lastly, thank you to everyone who is reading (Even if you are NOT liking) Thank you all for giving me a chance!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CCccccccconnnniiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg! eeeeeevillll NNNNNNNIIIIIIKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII taking your sweet reviewwwwwwwsssssssssssssssssssss!<strong>_

* * *

><p>*sniffles* Oh doesn't that just bring you to tears?<p>

THERE WE GO! ALL THE GOOD TIMES WRAPPED INTO ONE GIANT AUTHORS NOTE! HAHAHA! xD

But seriously, I realized when I was editing and mixing the chapters that all the chapters were now missing their authors notes. So!

I'm putting them all here to express how much I seriously do love you guys! You've been here supporting me and backing me up throughout the course of this story and I'm just so happy that you're here! *GLOMPS!*

_**Loving you Always **_

**_~ Niki_**


	8. Bitter and Sweet

8-20-2013 7:34 a.m.

_Chocolates of Valentine_

_Both Bitter and Sweet_

_Affect her emotions_

**_Scarlet Knight_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 7: Bitter and Sweet**

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the bed of her new dorm, when she'd woken up before to that disturbing flower... well you can imagine what happened. She screamed and fainted.<p>

Kagome blushed. _'Ugh the humiliation!'_

A groan fell softly from her lips. "And today is Valentine's Day too. The girls are going to be crazy."

To her Valentine's Day was just stupid! Why have a day to give out chocolates and profess love? Think of all the girls that were humiliated when they gave up the chocolate?

Many boys just took the candies and bragged like it was a contest!

Besides love couldn't exist with Inuyasha dead right?

Checking the clock she saw it was only around 4 a.m. If she was still in the Night Class she'd be having advanced algebra right now. _'But I'm not in the Night Class so deal with it Kagome!'_

On the bright side at least she didn't have Algebra anymore!

Of course she had still been disappointed when she'd been switched to the Day Class.

Especially when she started having flashes from when she was in her child form, making her question if Kaname was a nice person or not.

She groaned resisting the urge to bang her head against the wall. Everything was so confusing!

_'Shower time! A nice warm show- okay maybe it's better if we have a bath. That's best! A nice warm bath will take my mind of these things!'_

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled raising her face to the sun and feeling even better when it seemed to hug her skin with its warmth.<p>

Yuuki was marveling from beside her as well. "It's beautiful isn't it Kagome! The weather is just amazing today!"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, it's just so awesome! We should have a tea party later!"

Yuuki's eyes widened. "Why a tea party?"

Kagome grinned, "Cause it's only the greatest thing ever! I have some of the greatest tasting tea leaves ever, you'll absolutely lov-"

"Tea sucks." Zero interrupted wrinkling his noise. "It's disgusting."

Kagome huffed, rolling her eyes. "It is not! Yuuki you agree don't you?"

Yuuki nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I love tea Kagome!"

"See it's awesome! Because Yuuki's awesome and she says it's good!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Zero childishly.

He snickered, "Oh really, let me tell you some things about her that you'd never even have guessed!"

"Zero!" Yuuki cried, tackling him with her hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare!"

"Guys you do know we're supposed to be setting up the individual stands..." Zero muttered once he managed to get Yuuki's hand off his mouth.

Kagome's eyes lit up with panic. "Oh I knew I forgot something! Yuuki what will we do!"

"We'll... set up the stands?" Yuuki asked more than said, doubting herself for a moment.

Kagome grinned as resolve kicked in. "Exactly... say Zero how much do those things weigh?" She asked pointing at one of the gates with a Night Class member's name on it.

Zero shrugged. "Eh about a hundred pounds, give or take 20 pounds."

Yuuki's jaw dropped. "Um..."

"Don't worry I'll get them all, you two wouldn't be any help anyway." He added as he picked up the one that said 'Senri Shiki' and started on his way.

Kagome glared at his back and grabbed the one that said 'Kaname Kuran'. "Oh yeah! I'll show you! I can totally do this!"

She carried it all the way to the front of their gate proudly, even as she watched Yuuki dragging one behind her - literally dragging it- and she grinned at her friend. "Hey you don't have to help do this Yuuki! If you want you can just take a break?"

That was more of a question, and a sweat drop appeared on her face as the corner of Yuuki's got stuck on a rock and she started growling like a bulldog as she fought to get it out. "Um... Yuuki?"

"Just give it up Yuuki you aren't taking that thing any further." Zero muttered as he took it from her.

Yuuki pouted and poked him in the chest. "I was going to take that!"

Zero shrugged. "Well now I'm taking it." With that he was off again, getting closer to the gate.

Kagome chuckled, "Don't feel bad Yuuki, you're just petite! It's not your fault, and anyway you're not a weight lifter like Zero is!"

That seemed to sink Yuuki into an even deeper depression. "Zero doesn't lift weights."

Kagome blinked, looking back at him. "He doesn't?"

Yuuki shook her head and fell to the floor like a popped balloon.

Kagome sighed, "Oh come on Yuuki! It's not your fault; we should make him carry them all for doing this to you!" She hugged her. "Poor Yuuki!"

Zero snorted walking over and grabbed her gate too, having been close enough to hear that last part. "Newsflash Kagome I am already carrying all the gates."

Kagome glared at him. "Stop being so mean!"

Zero chuckled walking off. "I'm not being mean!" He called back. "You're just being lazy!"

She huffed sitting down cross-legged. "Just for that I'm not going to help after all!"

* * *

><p>Kagome watched with a satisfied expression as the girls handed out chocolate's to the boy's they admired and even the student rep had given a chocolate to Ruka!<p>

She smiled as he was completely ignored. 'Ahhh young love!'

"Kagome." She turned to see Kaname standing there with a single chocolate wrapped in red in his hand. "I decided I'd take part this year too." He handed the stunned girl the little chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day."

With that he walked off toward his gate and started accepting chocolates.

Kagome stared at the simple little piece of sugary goodness in her hands.

_'Should I eat it? Or should I stick it up on my wall as the only nice thing Kaname Kuran will ever do for me?'_

Considering this for a few moments she finally stuck it in her pocket to save for later.

Ever since Inuyasha had died she hadn't believed in the day of love... but now stealing a glance at Kaname she was wondering if her opinion of Valentine's Day was as accurate as she had once thought.

* * *

><p>"Just. GO." Zero growled out between clenched teeth.<p>

"Um… I'm so sorry...!" The girl squeaked, turning to run. However, before she could her arm was caught and the chocolate was taken from her hand.

"I've got this. Why don't you leave?" Kagome replied, "Zero isn't himself right now."

The girl nodded slowly, and finally took off in the opposite direction.

"That was rude you know." Kagome chided gently. "She just wanted to give you a chocolate."

"I don't want it." Zero snarled trying to keep a cool head, it certainly wasn't helping that Kagome was only walking closer to him. "Go away!"

"Pffft! What kind of sister would I be if I left you all alone like this?" Kagome asked quietly. She sat down near him with her back pressed against the wall.

Zero sucked in a startled breath when she started lifting her hair into a ponytail and his eyes zero'd in on her neck.

Kagome huffed as she placed her tie in her hair and leaned her elbows against her bent knees. "But seriously, what's with you? It's just a little chocolate." She casually tossed the blue box at him and out of reflex he caught it.

Faster than he could have defended against, she jumped on top of him and pressed her hands to his chest, her miko powers working overtime to heal whatever was wrong with him. Kagome bit her lip in worry when she couldn't think of what it could be.

Zero groaned as the pain started to vanish and he reached up to push her off, snagging her around the waist. "What do you think you're doing?" His eyes started to drift closed and he stopped struggling. _'Whatever. Why should I care what she's doing… it feels really good.' _

Kagome visibly relaxed when she realized that her powers were working, regardless of the fact that she didn't know what she was healing. "You're acting like a cat with a bur in its paw. I'm just removing the bur." She murmured and her cheeks heated a little as his hand started to pull her closer out of reflex. "Umm Zero?"

He was asleep.

Kagome sighed and pressed her hand against his forehead. He had a slight fever. Huffing again she used her miko abilities to cure that too. _'Zero you're so…' _She sighed and tried to pull away from him.

His hand tightened.

Her brows furrowed in light of this most recent problem and she tugged her body away a little harder. "…"

His hand didn't budge, instead his other hand reached up to her neck and pulled her down to his chest.

A tick mark appeared on the side of her head. _"Zero_. Let go!" She hissed, and turned to look directly at his face.

Her breath caught as she _really _looked at him for the first time. Despite his silky silver hair his eyelashes were long and black framing his peaceful eyes. He had a firm jawline and she idly noticed his right ear was pierced twice and his right three times, though she hadn't seen it before. _'He's… handsome.' _No, Kaname Kuran was handsome, so put together and collected. Zero had a more rugged appearance. _'He's hot.'_

Kagome sighed. "Perhaps I shouldn't have looked at his face." Certainly would have prevented her from realizing that particular piece of information. _'And I wouldn't have seen how peaceful he looks right now.' _And because of that, she no longer had the heart to risk waking him.

* * *

><p>Zero's vision blurred into being as he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to help clear the sleep from them. "Eh?" Why was he in the stables?<p>

He was warm, but not too warm. It was a nice feeling that nuzzled to his stomach. "Hmmm…"

He closed his eyes.

_'Perhaps I should sleep in the stables more often.' _

A small whiny made him open his eyes to lock them with the brown eyes of a white stallion. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that." He sighed and tried to stand, frowning when he felt a resistance.

He looked down and found a certain raven haired girl clutched to his chest and a light blush tinged his cheeks. "How did she get- What happened?!"

His question heard only heard by the horses was of course unanswered.

* * *

><p>Kagome yawned as she woke up, frowning she looked around herself. "Where did Zero go?"<p>

Her heart fluttered, but quietly berated her for falling asleep instead of finding a solution.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i luv niki4444<em>**

**_THE REVISED VERSION_**

HIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa! xD I'm starting to feel really really good! REALLY REALLY REALLY FAST! *Laughing* Does this always happen when you do alnighters? DANG I've got to stay up more! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I was going to add this to the last chapter 'cause it's short... BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! This was my special Valentine's Day update so I thought I'd leave the cute chapter all alone! ...Except for some editing. ;P

I'M A VAMPIRE HAHAHAHA! :'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

_**LOVE ALWAYS**_

**_~ NIKI_**


	9. Crushing

_She finds him again_

_And takes away his pain_

_But she does not know the truth_

**_Warning: I luv niki recommends rereading chapter 7 because she's added a lot to it!_**

**_Scarlet Knight _**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 8: Crushing**

* * *

><p>Zero coughed into the sink, wincing as her rubbed his throat soothingly. "Damn." His breath became labored before he once again started coughing and he placed both hands on the sink to support himself.<p>

"Zero?"

He froze mid-cough, maybe if he didn't make a sound she wouldn't know he was there…

"Zero? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kagome's voice was quiet, but urgent. She tugged on the door and Zero found himself regretting not locking it. This was the Headmaster's bathroom and Yuuki often walked in accidentally.

"D-Don't come in!" He replied gruffly, walking back on unsteady feet to fall against the door, thus keeping it closed from her prying eyes.

The door slammed into his back when she didn't listen to him and he was once again sent into a flurry of coughs.

"That doesn't sound good Zero!" Her voice had become panicked as her mind began to exaggerate possibilities of what was wrong with him. "Let me in! I can help!"

Zero highly doubted that, but he also really needed to get back to the sink before he threw up on the floor… that wasn't what he wanted at the moment. It'd be a pain to clean up.

He hurried to the toilet, just barely getting out of the door's range before Kagome planted a shove to the door that would have surely knocked it off it's hinges had he still been in front of it.

As it was it made a decent slam against the wall and there'd be a dent there for a while.

"Oh my lord! Zero!" She rushed to his side just in time to witness him spilling his guts. Kagome quickly put a small amount of her healing powers in her hand and began to rub soothing circles in his back.

…Granted she wasn't supposed to be using said powers on anything other than cuts or giant holes, but this was her friend. She could continue to heal him since there seemed to be something seriously wrong with him.

Zero felt his pain fading away rapidly and unwillingly relaxed into her touch. _'Why does her hand… feel so nice?' _Shaking the feeling off, he jerked away from her as the pain disappeared completely.

He vaguely saw a flash of pink as he regained his composure and glared at her. "I'm fine! What are you doing here?" He added, frustrated and embarrassed by her intrusion.

Kagome blushed, turning her face away. "…I was going to take a shower before bed."

"Eh?" He blinked fully taking her in. Fuzzy pajama short shorts and a tiny tang top showing off most of her stomach. With a cough Zero turned away. "…Whatever."

He walked out quickly , not because he knew how embarrassed she would be when she realized he'd seen what she was wearing… no it was because he'd just taken his shower anyway.

Factoring in the unusual absence of pain, he didn't need the bathroom anymore.

Kagome frowned as she watched his retreating back. "What was that about?" She wondered as he disappeared. Turning from her task of closing the door –and locking it- she froze as she caught a look at herself in the mirror. "…"

She let out a mortified scream. _'Z-Zero!'_

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"Say something!" Kagome groaned, her head hitting her hands.

"Zero saw you… in those PJ's?" Yuuki's lips twitched into a small smile.

Letting out a humiliated moan, Kagome fell to her knees resting her head in Yuuki's lap. "How will I ever face him again?"

After she'd gotten over her embarrassment, she'd taken a quick shower –it couldn't have all been for nothing- and then ran back to her new room to wake up Yuuki.

Yuuki giggled slightly, though she felt sorry for her friend –now sister!- she kept seeing a chibi version of her running around the room in despair… it was extremely adorably. "You don't have anything to worry about. He's walked in on me in just my underwear more times than I can count."

Kagome let out a small sound similar to a keen, "But he's your _brother_, Yuuki! …I mean your actual brother!"

Yuuki blinked, "…You think he's my biological brother?"

"Yes?"

Yuuki couldn't help it, she started laughing. "Do we look anything alike?!

Kagome frowned, "Wait. He's not?"

"The headmaster adopted us both."

Kagome's eyes widened. _'I would have never pictured it.' _"Oh. Then how did you meet Zero?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'd like you to meet Zero Kireyu. Be nice to him Yuuki, his family was killed by a bad vampire." <em>

_Yuuki turned her wide eyes to the young boy whom, Kaien had brought home. He was bigger than her, with hair and lilac eyes, but he looked so sad and alone. _

"_Help him get cleaned up. I have some business with with the police I must attend to." _

_Zero didn't move even after Kaien was gone. _

_Yuuki shifted, feeling pain in her heart as he continued to stand there, motionless. "So the bath its…it's over here." She pointed inside the house. _

_He didn't move._

"_May I touch you?" She asked quietly._

_He didn't answer, but Yuuki knew that now that the question had been asked, now that he knew what she was doing, he would not strike out. _

"_Come on." She lent a supporting hand around his neck and on his chest and began to slowly lead him to the baths. _

"_There's hot water in the tub already." _

_Once again there was not a peep out of Zero and Yuuki felt the lump in her throat grow. "Um… you want… help with your shirt?" _

_She silently lifted his coat from him and was astonished by the blood that coated him from his left cheek to his arm. _

_She went for a fresh wash cloth and dunked it into the water, squeezing out the excess, before approaching him once more. "Can I clean that up?" _

* * *

><p>"Every time I did something, I asked his permission. But Zero never said a word. I approached Zero cautiously, because I felt the boy in front of me… would fall to pieces otherwise." Yuuki said quietly.<p>

Kagome thought over what she had seen from Zero and couldn't picture him as anything but the strong teenager he was today. "Who could have done that to him?" _'A bad vampire? Maybe…' _

"He never said exactly, but we know it was a vampire."

* * *

><p>"Our first class is Chemistry." Kagome groaned, "This sucks. I didn't get enough sleep for my brain to think and stuff in the morning."<p>

Yuuki nodded from the seat beside her. "Nap time."

Kagome's head promptly hit the desk. "I'm with you."

Sayori giggled from beside Yuuki as she watched the two, she felt sad that the Headmaster had switched her room but she was also happy that Yuuki would get to bond with her newest family member. "Are you okay? I heard you walking through the halls later than usual yesterday."

Yuuki blinked, "Eh…Ohhhh! That was Kagome. She had an embarrassing encounter with Zero last night."

Sayori nodded solemnly, like that explained it all.

* * *

><p>"Why are the girl's so worked up today?" Kagome grumbled, she'd thought they'd been sold on her whole 'Don't bother the boys' act. However, today they were <em>extra <em>crazy.

"Valentine's Day was yesterday. They want to know how the boys felt about their chocolates." Yuuki muttered, helping her hold off the tenacious group of girls.

That's when the gates opened and out walked the Night Class.

"Good Morning Yuuki." Kaname replied as he walked passed.

Yuuki quickly turned and bowed, "Good Morning!"

Kagome was slightly miffed that he ignored her, but also happy about it. She was still trying to decide whether or not she should eat his chocolate, and factoring in that he'd disregarded her she could now convincingly tell herself it was poisoned.

Kaname paused for a second before turning back and walking up to Zero. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

Zero gasped, but otherwise didn't reply.

Kaname shook his head. "You take care." He began to walk away.

Zero's fist clenched. "Listen if you want to challenge me… I'll be ready and waiting anytime you want, Kaname."

"Tsk! That jerk…" Aido's eyes flashed and he was about to turn and teach Zero a lesson when Kain caught his arm.

"Hanabusa."

Aido nodded slightly, keeping his temper in check.

Kaname continued on his walk and instead of walking passed Kagome once more, he pulled her into his arms.

Kagome turned scarlet and tried to pull away, but his arms became iron and she was caged.

"Did you like my chocolate?" Kaname asked quietly, though everyone was still able to hear it because of the silence.

"I'm still considering whether or not it's safe to eat." Kagome's eyes narrowed and she added a bit of her purification powers to shove away, this time freeing herself and being caught by a stunned Yuuki.

Kaname's only reaction to this was a small, amused smile. "I spent hours making that for you, Kagome. I can confirm that it _isn't _poisoned."

"Like I'd trust _your _word." She spit out.

Kaname shook his head sadly, "Trust what you like." He turned on his heel and walked back to the other Night Class students, "I'll be waiting to see you again, Kagome."

Yuuki frowned worriedly as Kagome practically jumped from her arms and stalked into the woods. _'What's going on? Kaname gave Kagome…chocolate? And he made it himself? Does he like her?' _She briefly caught Zero's eye. _'Is Zero hiding something? Does Kaname know something about him that I don't?' _Yuuki closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. _'I'm just reading too much into things.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against a tree trunk. <em>'Why did I react like that? Didn't I… want him to acknowledge me?'<em>

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Not like that."

The truth was, despite how she knew he was… she found herself drawn to him. Or maybe she was forcing herself to be drawn to him. _'I'm starting to like him.' _She realized.

That's why she didn't want him near her, why she had to push him away. _'Yuuki's in love with him. He's __**Yuuki's**__!' _She chanted it to herself over and over, hoping her stubborn heart would get over its new found attraction to the Vampire Prince.

However, her heart chanted back, telling her that she was lying to herself, telling her that she only attracted to Kaname because she was afraid of falling in love with _him_.

Kagome snorted. "Afraid to fall in love with someone you know you can never have? Of course I am."

But… maybe she'd try to win _him _over anyway.

* * *

><p>"I'm just giving him these because of what happened!" Kagome's voice echoed through the halls. "It's just a token of my…"<p>

'_She sounds like Yuuki. Falling all over Kaname like that.' _Zero walked the halls with shadowed eyes, unable to sleep, unable to get over the pain. In fact, it was getting worse.

Panting, he leaned against the wall before collapsing.

"Ignoring it and running away won't change what's happening." Kaien said quietly, "I don't know why you insist on pushing yourself to the limit like this."

"Shut. Up." Zero muttered, trying to ease himself through the pain. He got up only to have to sit back down again.

Kaien held out a blood pill and a glass of water. "It'll ease the pain, take it."

Zero knocked it out of his hand, before his hand retreated to hold his side.

Kaien stood up from his kneeling position and seemed to ignore what just happened. "These attacks seem to be occurring more frequently."

"You don't think?" Zero murmured.

"I'm afraid things will only get harder going forward. There's no going back with this. I'm sorry, but you do understand… don't you?"

Zero didn't answer.

"…Hey are you okay?"

Surprise showed on both of their faces as Kagome appeared at the end of the hall.

Zero looked away, slightly peeved. _'Why does she keep showing up when I'm having these?!' _

Kagome rushed to his side and glanced up at Kaien, "What happened?" She asked, referring to the glass and splattered water, as well as Zero.

She didn't notice the pill slowly turning red next to said glass.

Kaien frowned, "Zero had a random burst of pain, but these are normal for him." He added seeing Kagome's look.

She stared at him dumbfounded, "If they're normal then why aren't you trying to find a solution?! You do care about him don't you?!"

Kaien flinched, "…There is no solution."

"What do you mean 'there is no solution'?!"

Zero slapped her hand away when she reached out to help him. "Leave it alone Kagome! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"You're my friend so therefore it IS my business!" She murmured quietly, turning away from him slightly.

Zero's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you go pamper Kaname!? I'm sure he'd appreciate it far more than I do!"

Kagome froze and her eyes widened. _'K-Kaname… why does he think...?' _Her quick temper took over and her face burned with her ire. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Zero winced and held his stomach, "You're giving him chocolates, that says it all!"

Kagome gasped, _'Does a box of chocolates… really say it all?' _Instead of replying she ran back into the kitchen, grabbed her chocolates from the freezer and threw them in the trash. _'I'm so stupid!' _She thought as tears blurred her vision.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i luv niki4444<em>**

OH LOOK! A flying update! xD That's really amazing don'tcha think?

HELLO EVERYONE! A few days later than planned but she's finally here!

Now because there are less chapters than before I don't think you'll be able to review (if you already have... Idk there were problems with that on a different one of my stories.) so if you really really really (Akako: Niki's getting desperate. xD) want to review and it says you can't because you've already reviewed this chapter blah blah blah... You can just log out of your account (Akako: No one is going to take that much time out of their day to make your heart fluttery and get you teary eyed. -_-) and type your username in as an anonymous review! xD I do that whenever I read one of my favorite fics over again and I find I've already reviewed that chapter. :D ... Still hasn't been updated. :'(((((

**_Love Always_**

**_~Niki_**


End file.
